Rencontre un siècle avant
by Clochette et Lolita
Summary: Et si Bella avait vécu en 1918? travaillé avec Carlisle lorsqu'Edward a été transformé?
1. Docteur Cullen

**Titre** : Rencontre un siècle avant…

**Auteuses** : Clochette et Lolita

**Couple** : Edward/Bella principalement

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : et si Bella avait vécu en 1918, travaillé avec Carlisle lors de la transformation d'Edward ? Que se serait-il passé ?

**Notes** : hello tout le monde, voici Clochette. Première fic en tant que Co-auteuse de Lolitaleg, habituellement je ne suis que bêta. Avouons-le, c'est surtout elle qui était inspirée en cours, moi seulement au tapage on ordi, donnage d'idée.

En espérant que cela vous plaise (ou pas, mais dites toujours ^^), à bientôt lorsque le chapitre 2 sera tapé !

_(au passage, tout les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer)_

***************************************************************************

_**Chapitre 1 : Dr Cullen**_

Quel froid ! Par rapport à la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans Chicago la journée, les soirées semblaient glacées. Comme toute nouvelle infirmière, je récupérais les heures les moins demandées et commençais avec le poste de nuit. Je m'habillais proprement et filais aux transmissions, déjà en retard : bien pour un premier jour ! (enfin soir !) L'une des infirmières m'attendait, l'air sévère, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Je m'excusais de mon retard, prétextant m'être perdue et écoutais attentivement, crayon et feuilles en main. Aussitôt la tâche terminée, ma nouvelle collègue s'éclipsa en me regardant durement.

Je soupirais de soulagement, enfin seule ! La seule salle du service qui ne m'était pas inconnue était l'office de soins, je m'y dirigeais donc instinctivement afin de préparer mes soins. Absorbée par mes notes, je fonçais droit dans le mur, le heurtant brutalement. Un tel choc m'aurait projetée à terre mais une main douce me rattrapa au vol. Je n'avais pas percuté un mur mais le médecin de garde ! Ses cheveux blonds encadraient un visage fin et blafard, lisse comme le marbre. De grandes cernes sous ses yeux noisette suggéraient qu'il était habitué aux postes de nuit. Il me sourit et je sentis mes joues s'empourprer mais il ne réagit pas à ma gêne. Je ne devais pas être la première à tomber sous le charme de son étrange beauté.

« Miss Swan, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance », me dit-il d'une voix suave.

Je hochais la tête, toujours incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Après un moment de silence, qui m'apparut comme une éternité, la boule qui bloquait ma gorge sembla se décoincer légèrement et mes yeux hypnotisés recommencèrent à papillonner, me brûlant d'être restés si longuement immobiles.

« Dr… ? balbutiais-je d'une voix rauque qui m'apparu horrible tant la sienne était veloutée.

- Dr Carlisle Cullen, je suis le médecin de garde cette nuit.

- En…enchantée ! murmurais-je en baissant le nez. Excusez-moi Docteur, je ne vous avais pas vu », finis-je doucement avant de sortir par la porte cette fois-ci.

Je fonçais au lavabo et me rinçais le visage avec de l'eau très fraîche, histoire de me remettre les idées en place. Puis, respirant profondément, je reprenais mes notes et tentais d'oublier l'importun.

Le nombre de patients et la charge de travail furent assez lourds pour nous occuper chacun d'un côté pour le reste de la nuit. Les quelques fois où il apparut silencieusement en face de moi ne me laissaient pas le temps de le fixer. Cependant à chaque passage la surprise me faisait échapper un objet que je me dépêchais de ramasser, ne percevant au loin qu'un léger rire aux intonations paternelles.

Cette première nuit se passa donc vite. A 6h30 l'équipe suivante arrivait et j'étais si éreintée que je transmettais péniblement les informations sur les patients et rentrais au plus vite me coucher.

La journée fut courte tant je dormis. Il me faudrait du temps pour m'habituer à ce nouveau rythme et à mon nouvel appartement. Heureusement qu'il n'était qu'à 10 minutes de l'hôpital, mais ce n'était pas un des meilleurs quartiers. Je passais alors le peu de temps qu'il me restait à ranger ou à laver mon chez moi. Ainsi l'image de mon supérieur m'apparut comme une hallucination due à mon stress.

Vers 20 heures, je quittais mon appartement pour rejoindre l'hôpital tout proche, ayant cette fois-ci prévu de prendre une veste plus chaude.

Arrivée à l'hôpital, je m'habillais rapidement et refit un tour du service pendant que mes collègues finissaient leur journée. Mon avance fit plaisir à celles-ci et trop vite je fus de nouveau seule. Avec plus de facilité que la veille, je me plongeais dans mon travail. Je ne sais s'il y avait moins à faire ou si j'avais acquis une certaine rapidité, mais bientôt je me retrouvais dans l'office, mon tour terminé. Je revérifiais plusieurs fois mais la réalité était inchangée, aussi me mis-je à la recherche d'un café.

Passant la porte de la salle de repos je tombais sur un Docteur Cullen affairé à la cafetière. J'avais presque oublié qu'il n'était pas sortit de mon imagination et je marquais un temps d'arrêt. Se tournant vers moi avec un sourire éclatant, il posa une tasse fumante sur la table devant moi.

« Un café ?, me proposa-t-il de sa voix envoûtante.

- A…avec plaisir docteur, merci. » Balbutiais-je à nouveau.

Je chancelais jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche et m'y assis lourdement. Heureusement, ni mes pieds ni mes mains n'entrèrent en contact avec quelques choses de dur ou de fragile car à coup sur, ou l'objet, ou moi, ou les deux finissaient à terre.

Adossée à ma chaise je tentais de calmer ma respiration et d'atténuer ma gêne.

« Sucre ?, proposa-t-il un sourire aux lèvres, sans montrer plus d'intérêt à mon état.

- Deux s'il vous plaît docteur !, répondis-je la tête tournante.

- Miss Swan, nous allons travailler tout les deux pendants un bon bout de temps alors faites moi le plaisir de m'appeler Carlisle. »

J'étais douchée, une telle sympathie, un tel naturel sonnaient pourtant étrangement honnête.

« Fort bien, mais dans ce cas Carlisle, arrêtez le Miss Swan et appelez moi Bella ! »

Ma peur semblait diminuer un peu plus à chaque mot que j'arrivais à prononcer. Il rit un court instant et entreprit de me parler de ma nuit, des patients, de mon arrivée dans le service. Deux collègues qui apprenaient à faire connaissance.

Au fur et à mesure de son discours il m'apparu que le Docteur Carlisle Cullen était bien moins sûr de lui que je ne l'avais cru au premier abord. Son métier le passionnait et sa connaissance à ce sujet semblait infinie. Mais il avait dû y passer beaucoup de temps et ses liens sociaux en avaient pâtis à coup sûr.

Une petite heure et quelques gorgées de café plus tard, je du repartir travailler. La nuit était passée vite et je devais préparer mes transmissions ainsi que le nécessaire du service du matin. Je me levais donc, saluant le docteur Cullen de la main, et…me prenais le pied dans le celui de la chaise. Tasse à la main, je m'étalais de tout mon long sur le sol plastifié. Rassérénée par ma relation professionnelle avec le médecin de garde, j'en avais oublié ma maladresse naturelle, et ma main entaillée en était le rappel cuisant.

La conscience me revint quelques minutes plus tard. J'étais allongée sur un brancard du service, et ma main gauche était insensible. Carlisle était en train de recoudre les quelques centimètres de chair meurtrie. Un petit plateau remplis de débris m'appris que j'avais dû rester inconsciente pendant qu'il nettoyait ma plaie.

« Rare sont les infirmières qui ont peur du sang, se moqua le Docteur.

- Seulement celui qui sort de mes veines, m'empressais-je de rajouter ».

Il rit un peu de mon nouvel accès de gène qui m'avait fait virer au pourpre et enchaîna d'un ton sérieux qui ne laissait place à aucunes options.

« Je préparerais le matériel qu'il faut pour l'équipe à venir pendant que vous écrirez vos transmissions. Il faut vous reposer un peu et dormir dès que vous rentrerez. »

J'obtempérais docilement. A mon retour à la maison, le contre coup tomba et je m'endormis, toute habillée, chaussures aux pieds. Je passais ma journée dans les limbes d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Vers 18h30 je m'éveillais, la main gauche endolorie. Un feu invisible semblait avoir pris sous les bandes de gaze, la douleur grandissait me poussant à me lever pour aller prendre un cachet. Une enveloppe dépassant de mon sac attira mon attention. Je m'en saisis et lis :

Vous trouverez ci-joint des antalgiques pour demain.

Vous connaissez les règles, pas plus de 6 par jour.

A ce soir.

Dr Carlisle Cullen

Quand avait-il trouvé le temps de me déposer cela dans mon sac ? Je ne m'étais pourtant aperçue de rien la veille. Je n'avais pas souvenir d'une enveloppe dans mon sac à mon retour ce matin. Mon état était pire que ce que je n'avais cru.

Je protégeais ma main et me faisait couler un bain chaud. Du repos ? Cela me paraissait plus qu'approprié. Je pris le temps pour me préparer, manger quelque chose et partis enfin pour une nouvelle nuit, sans fausses notes cette fois espérais-je.

Comme la veille, le service était calme et j'eu à nouveau très vite fini. Je trouvais le Docteur dans la salle de repos, mon café à deux sucres m'attendant déjà.

Il demanda des nouvelles de ma main et je le remerciais vivement pour les mystérieux antalgiques.

Toutes les nuits de la fin de la semaine se déroulèrent ainsi. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, de la guerre qui faisait rage dans le monde, mais jamais de nos vies. Le vendredi soir, alors que je prenais mes transmissions pour la nuit à venir, Carlisle débarqua sans crier gare.

« Bella, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire, vous n'oublierez pas de venir me voir pour… enfin vous savez ! », s'arrêta-t-il en agitant sa main gauche.

J'avais expliqué à mes collègues que ma blessure était due à un couteau de cuisine un peu déviant et je remerciais Carlisle de ne pas avoir divulgué au grand jour la preuve irréfutable de ma maladresse invalidante.

Après avoir terminé de prendre toutes les informations nécessaires à ma nuit, je me dirigeais vers la première salle de soin que je trouvais. La porte ouverte m'indiquait qu'elle était occupée et je ne voyais personne d'autre que lui pour l'avoir ouverte.

Carlisle défit doucement le pansement et examina ma coupure. Elle était propre et la cicatrisation avait bien commencé.

Alors qu'il tenait ma main dans la sienne pour finir son examen, une collègue entra. A l'expression de son visage, je compris tout de suite qu'elle ne voyait pas un médecin et sa patiente clandestine mais un couple crapuleux. Elle ressorti rapidement sans nous laisser le temps de nous expliquer.

Je savais que les rumeurs allaient vite prendre vie et tourner dans l'hôpital après ça. La réaction ne tarda pas. Le lendemain, alors que je prenais mon poste, la surveillante, restée bien tard pour une fois, m'amena mon planning jusqu'à fin septembre, l'expression froide et reparti sans un mot. Je resterais en compagnie de Carlisle et ne serais à la merci d'aucun commérage qui devait emplir les couloirs de jour. Je ne ferais que des nuits.

***************************************************************************

_Petit mot pour 2 auteuses désespérantes et désespérées ?_


	2. Epidémie

**Titre** : Rencontre un siècle avant…

**Auteuses** : Clochette et Lolita

**Couple** : Edward/Bella principalement

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : et si Bella avait vécu en 1918, travaillé avec Carlisle lors de la transformation d'Edward ? Que se serait-il passé ?

**Notes** : Nous revoilà pour la suite ! Après nous allons essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine car nous partons en stage, donc je taperais la semaine et on fera les révisions/corrections pour le week end. En espérant que cela vous plaise tout autant !

Et sinon, dans ce chapitre il y a l'arrivée de………. Edward !!!

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à nous mais à Stephenie Meyer !

**RAR Anonymes** :

Dede : Hey miss !! voilà comme je te l'ai dit hier, enfin le chap 2 !! après je sais plus combien d'heures de tapage ^^ Bizz en espérant qu'il te plaise aussi

Mag : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que celui la te plaira aussi, avec l'arrivée des Masen

Mel31 : voilà la suite tant attendue (depuis hier pour toi ^^)

Merci donc a Dede, Mag, Mel31, Laptiiotesouris, Angel in the twilight et Toujours dans les nuages pour les messages !!

***************************************************************************

_**Chapitre 2 : Epidémie**_

Le lundi qui suivit, je me rendis à l'hôpital alors que le soleil passait derrière l'horizon. Encore un mois de nuits pour un affreux malentendu. Cependant, j'étais désormais habituée à ce rythme nocturne et celui-ci ne me posait plus de problèmes. De plus, le médecin avec qui j'avais l'honneur et le plaisir de travailler était non seulement très beau, mais son talent et ses connaissances n'avaient pas de limites. J'exerçais avec le Docteur Cullen, chef du service de maladies infectieuses, un passionné de la Santé.

Cette nuit-là, comme à notre nouvelle habitude, il m'attendait dans la salle de repos devant mon café chaud. Son visage semblait fermé, son regard lointain et noir.

« Je suis désolé Isabella, déclara-t-il à mon arrivée. Je retarde votre intégration, je la compromet, excusez-moi.

- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprochez, riais-je. Je suis bien ici, travailler de nuit me plaît. C'est tellement tranquille et paisible. »

Ma réflexion sembla le toucher, et il me sourit doucement. Je bus mon café sans me presser, j'avais le temps de finir tout ce qu'il me fallait encore faire.

Alors que je me levais pour laver ma tasse, l'alarme s'alluma. Le docteur et moi courions à la porte lorsque nous vîmes le patient. Il venait d'arriver en urgence. Il présentait une forte fièvre malgré ses frissons, une fatigue extrême et des maux de têtes. Les yeux de Carlisle s'écarquillèrent, comme si en lisant les symptômes sur le dossier, il avait décodé en quelques secondes le nom de notre nouvel ennemi. Je cru l'entendre murmurer un « C'est impossible, pas ça ». Il dirigea le brancard jusqu'à une chambre vide. Il m'intima de désinfecter son passage et me donna une liste de médicaments à administrer au plus vite ainsi que des examens sanguins.

« Personne ne devra entrer dans cette chambre sans une protection et en sortir les mains sales. Si je ne me trompe pas, ce patient est atteint de la grippe espagnole qui ravage déjà l'Europe ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me présentais à la chambre déjà notée comme infectée. Je frappais et attendais face à l'affiche indiquant les informations supplémentaires, ajoutées par le médecin de sa sublime écriture :

Port de gant, de blouse, de masque obligatoire, le tout dans le filet dans le coin à gauche

Or je n'avais dans les mains que mon nécessaire pour la prise de sang. Carlisle apparut dans mon dos, me faisant sursauter. Je le croyais dans la chambre avec le patient et le voyais là, arriver derrière moi avec surblouse, gants et masque. Mon air hébété le fit sourire et il me tendit le matériel avant d'ouvrir la porte. Le patient était pâle et tremblait, comme s'il était sur un mur de glace. Ses muscles étaient contractés et son corps tendu, raide comme le bois.

J'enfilais ma panoplie et passait le palier avec mes tubes et mes aiguilles. Je saluais calmement le patient et, après m'être lavée les mains, posais mon garrot. J'inspirais profondément et piquais. Carlisle recula de quelques pas. Une fois mes tubes pleins, je retirais mon garrot et mon aiguille. Je ne sais si sa tension fut la coupable du liquide rouge qui s'écoula alors abondamment de son bras mais je n'eu pas le temps de poser la gaze que du sang tachait déjà la table. Alors que je prenais en charge l'hémorragie – que je réduis rapidement malgré tout – je m'aperçus que Carlisle n'était plus dans la pièce. Il m'attendait dehors. Ses yeux d'habitude clairs et lumineux semblaient noirs de rage. Sa mâchoire était crispée, ses mains plaquées au mur.

Je posais naturellement ma main sur son épaule de pierre avec un sourire rassurant. Cette maladie le terrifiait-il ? L'air était-il trop lourd à ce moment là ?

Je partais poster mes tubes et recherchais le docteur au teint pâle que je ne trouvais pas.

Les heures s'écoulèrent sans que je n'arrive à mettre la main dessus et lorsque j'arrivais à ma relève mes collègues partaient. Passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, j'aperçus enfin Carlisle. Il avait retrouvé ses yeux noisette étincelants et son sourire chaleureux.

« Allez à la douche Bella, désinfection complète, me dit-il avec un grand sourire. J'ai fait les transmissions pour vous. Je vous le devais bien après vous avoir laissée seule si longtemps. »

Je lui rendis son sourire et filais à la douche. Une demi-heure plus tard, je dormais, toute habillée dans mon lit.

Le lendemain soir, à mon arrivée, trois chambres de plus étaient notées sensibles, chacune abritant deux personnes. Les transmissions furent longues, mais intéressantes. Un nouveau membre s'était ajouté à l'équipe. Carlisle, que je n'avais jamais vu participer à la relève, en était aujourd'hui le principal acteur et ses informations étaient précieuses. Il nous informa que notre service allait déménager pour devenir le centre d'accueil des personnes atteintes de ce qui s'annonçait comme une pandémie meurtrière. L'opération s'effectuerait dès le lendemain matin. La nuit s'annonçait donc chargée. D'un côté les malades atteints d'une infection assassine nécessitaient des soins spécifiques, de l'autre une trentaine d'individus devaient être préparés au départ.

Dès la fin de la réunion Carlisle se dirigea vers moi. Il me demanda de prioriser les départs, préférant s'occuper seul des patients grippés. Le risque infectieux était trop important pour faire de moi un facteur de risque envers les autres patients.

« Demain nous accueillerons les patients des hôpitaux environnants, j'aurais besoin de volontaires et votre aide me sera précieuse », avait-il conclu avant de sortir.

Je me précipitais dans la salle de soins afin d'organiser les dossiers et d'aller faire les dernières vérification de constantes sur nos patients voyageurs. Un travail administratif fastidieux mais qui aiderait nos pairs à reprendre le flambeau.

La nuit passa à toute vitesse. Je croisais parfois Carlisle dans le couloir : un signe de la main, un sourire, à peine un mot. Nous n'en avions plus le temps. Lorsque le soleil perça le ciel, les collègues du matin arrivèrent en masse avec une ponctualité peu commune. Je transmettais chaque dossier, lisant le bilan de chaque patient fait dans la nuit puis je leur attribuais à chacune un nombre de patients et de dossiers avec les heures transmises par les brancardiers.

Carlisle nous rejoignit au moment où je sortais de la salle. Il portait un énorme fichier. Au regard flamboyant et toujours impressionnant qu'il posa sur moi, je compris qu'il souhaitait ma présence et me contentais de lui tenir la porte avant d'aller m'asseoir à côté de lui.

Il fit rapidement deux paquets de feuilles devant lui. Le plus épais était une liasse de ce qui ressemblait à un protocole. Le plus mince semblait être une série de formulaire.

Cependant il ne parla pas. La réunion qui allait suivre paraissait être de la plus haute importance et requerrait la présence de tous. Un à un, médecin, résidents, internes entrèrent et prirent place autour de la table.

Personne n'osait souffler un seul mot, la tension palpable retenait nos paroles.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, dit gravement le Docteur Cullen de sa voix suave, comme il en avait été question hier, nous allons déplacer les patients de notre service dans l'hôpital se trouvant de l'autre côté du fleuve. Cependant, au vu des chiffres que j'ai reçu cette nuit, nous avons à accueillir presque une centaine de patients dans nos locaux. Notre service n'y suffisant pas, l'aile de l'hôpital que nous occupons va être entièrement vidée et les patients redirigés au plus vite dans les différents établissements autour de la ville. Le centre d'accueil pour les personnes atteintes de la grippe espagnole s'étendra donc à l'ensemble du bâtiment où nous nous trouvons.

La seconde information que je voulais vous faire parvenir et qui m'a fait vous convoquer tous si tôt est la suivante. Cette nuit nous avons eu le premier mort de cette terrible maladie. »

Le silence plana un moment. J'étais abasourdie. Comment avais-je pu manquer un mourrant, une descente de corps ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas prévenue ?

« Les cas qui nous sont envoyés sont aussi grave que celui-là. Aussi je ne souhaite forcer personne. Ceux qui travailleront ici devront être volontaires car, je ne vous le cache pas, il y a d'importants risques de contamination du personnel. Les heures supplémentaires vont se multiplier. Je sais que beaucoup ici ont une famille ou aspirent à une belle vie. Voici des formulaires qui attestent de votre volonté de rester. Celles et ceux d'entre vous qui voudraient partir seront mutés dans les hôpitaux de banlieue. Ils vont subir les affluences, ils auront autant besoin de personnel. Pour ceux qui décideraient de rester, je vous ai préparé un protocole. Il contient les conditions horaires, hygiéniques, et l'organisation des différents services. Je vous laisse réfléchir, vous me rendrez vos formulaires demain. »

Sur ce, il se leva et reparti au travail.

Les questions se bousculaient-elles dans les esprits de mes collègues autant que dans le mien ? Je pris un formulaire et un protocole et filais aux douches. L'eau chaude me fit du bien. J'y restais pelotennée plus longtemps que nécessaire, laissant la fatigue me rattraper. Bercée par le bruit de l'eau qui tombait en pluie sur ma peau et coulait le long de mon corps m'apaisait. Je me séchais, m'habillais et repartais dans le froid du petit matin. La chaleur des journées de cette fin d'été n'avait pas encore pris possession des rues de la ville. Mon studio atteint je m'affalais sur mon lit comme à mon habitude et m'endormais immédiatement.

Vers 14h, je m'éveillais cependant, prise d'angoisse. Je fonçais sur mon sac et le fouillais à la recherche des papiers distribués la veille. Une petite note y était jointe, collée au formulaire. Une fois encore, je n'avais pas souvenir d'avoir déjà vu ce courrier. Aussi l'auteur ne me surpris nullement. Cette écriture digne des plus grands calligraphes ne pouvait être que celle du Docteur Cullen. Le message était clair, court et simple.

Réfléchissez bien

Evidemment il savait que j'avais accepté de rester avant même qu'il ne l'eu proposé. Mais l'enjeu était de taille. A l'aube de ma carrière, de ma vie, je m'engageais dans une voie périlleuse, d'aucuns auraient même dit suicidaire. Mais je n'avais plus de famille. La seule qui me restait était un grand-oncle dans le Nord-Ouest des Etats-Unis (1). J'avais donné ma vie pour les autres, je ne me renierais pas maintenant, c'était hors de question, ils avaient bien trop besoin de moi.

J'entrepris alors la lecture minutieuse du protocole. Après une heure de lecture, ma fiche de notes résumait bien les choses :

Horaires :

4 jours par semaine, 12 heures par jour (8h-29h ou 20h-8h), trois jours de repos obligatoires, rester 24h sur 24 à l'hôpital. Une désinfection complète est demandée au soignant avant leur retour à la vie civile. Les jours de repos pris de préférence en une seule fois. Des appartements seront donnés aux soignants dans les sous-sols.

Hygiène :

Désinfection des mais jusqu'aux coudes avant l'entrée et à la sortie de la chambre.

Matériels en poubelle fermée avec désinfectant. Une chambre de stérilisation remplacera l'une des salles de soins.

Port de gants, masques et surblouse obligatoire, renouvelé à chaque chambre.

Organisation des locaux :

Sous-sol : quartiers du personnel. Désinfection minimum. Une chambre par soignant. Vestiaire. Lingerie. Stérilisation pour les soignants.

Rez-de-chaussée : entrée. Patients stade 1, hygiène renforcée pour les soignants et les soignés.

Premier étage : patients stade 2, hygiène renforcée pour les soignants et les soignés.

Second étage : patients en soins palliatifs. Hygiène surtout pour les soignants. Local de stérilisation.

Un étage complet destiné aux mourants, voilà qui était réjouissant. Tant de morts s'annonçaient, j'en avais le vertige. Mais ma main était sûre lorsque je signais mon formulaire.

Vers 18h, je repartais avec une petite valise, mon sac avec mon protocole et mon formulaire signés. Arrivée à l'hôpital, je descendais directement au premier sous-sol. Une agent d'entretien et d'accueil m'attendait avec un sourire rayonnant. Pourtant dans ses yeux je pouvais lire l'inquiétude et la tristesse. Elle m'attribua la dernière chambre, au fond du couloir. Elle comportait une petite fenêtre donnant sur le parc à l'arrière de l'hôpital. Cela me ferait un accès à la liberté lorsque l'atmosphère serait trop lourde…

« Vous êtes la première que j'installe Miss Swan, me fit-elle remarquer, d'une jolie voix cristalline. Vous faites partie de l'équipe du Docteur Cullen, continua-t-elle une octave plus haut, après avoir validé mon formulaire ».

J'opinais, et me contentais de sourire en rougissant.

« Oh mais bien sûr, finit-elle d'une voix devenue froide et sarcastique, Isabella, vous êtes sa protégée ! »

Je piquais un fard et pris la clé qu'elle me tendait. La remerciant brièvement, je quittais l'emprise de son regard inquisiteur et me réfugiais dans ma chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrivais dans le service où Carlisle travaillait déjà ardemment. Quand cet homme dormait-il ? On pouvait aisément comprendre la présence de larges cernes sous ses yeux noisette. Me voyant, il se précipita vers moi avec un sourire triste, et m'accompagna dans la salle de pause où un café fumant m'attendait déjà.

« Bella, dit-il amèrement alors que je prenais une gorgée de café qui me réchauffait déjà jusqu'aux pieds, nous avons perdu trois autres patients aujourd'hui et le transfert à dû nous laisser 4 personnes qui ont été infectées à notre étage. Vous êtes la seule à rapporter votre formulaire, toutes les autres sont parties avec les transférées, continua-t-il l'air maussade en voyant le papier sous mon coude.

- Personne ne va venir ? m'enquis-je, surprise du manque d'intégrité de mes collègues.

- En tout une dizaine de personnes dont trois religieuses et six médecins ont acceptés de nous prêter main forte ici mais nous serons les seuls à connaître le terrain, répondit-il l'esprit lointain. Aussi Miss Swan, vous avez pris du galon ! finit-il sur une note humoristique. Vous voilà chef d'équipe. A vous de faire les groupes pour les services.

Je rougissais de nouveau provoquant son hilarité. Je ne méritais pas un tel honneur, j'avais si peu d'expérience ! Il m'expliqua que je serais comme lui, une référence de l'établissement et que je changerai très certainement de service tout les jours voire plusieurs fois par jour.

Après avoir repris les informations complémentaires sur nos nouveaux patients, je préparais les protocoles pour les soignants arrivants. A 21h, la salle de réunion du premier étage était pleine et Carlisle rééxpliqua ce que contenait le protocole. Me présentant, il précisa que j'étais la réferente infirmière et que je serais présente pour tous si besoin.

« Je n'ai pas posé de jour de pause, ajoutais-je, je sais que ceux-ci sont obligatoire mais je tiens à être toujours disponible. Je suis chambre 097 au sous-sol, n'hésitez pas. »

Le groupe se dispersa. Médecin, infirmière et agents partirent pour leur poste de nuit. Ce soir là, j'étais seule aux entrées, au rez-de-chaussée.

L'équipe qui était avec moi était composée d'une vieille fille d'une cinquantaine d'années et d'une mère de famille dont le mari avait périt en mai durant la guerre. Elle avait envoyé ses deux filles et son jeune fils chez sa mère au bord d'un lac, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là.

« Ils doivent vivre, et moi je dois faire de mon mieux pour que d'autres familles ne soient pas détruites », m'avait-elle confié.

Il y avait tant à faire, tant ces gens étaient mal, douloureux. Peu étaient dirigés vers le stade 1 du rez-de-chaussée si bien que je renvoyais Marilyn au premier, pour aider les stades 2, restant avec notre future retraitée et le médecin. Celui-ci fut heureux de m'apprendre qu'il avait convaincu un de ses internes de nous rejoindre. Il serait là le lendemain.

00h03. Nous sommes le 25 août (2). Je me souviendrais toujours de cette arrivée. Une famille complète – les Masen – se présenta. Le père fut immédiatement envoyé aux soins palliatifs, où il nous quitta à 11h20. La mère fut admise au premier étage et je l'y accompagnais. Je n'oublierais jamais la première fois que je vis ses yeux verts et ses cheveux bruns-roux. Son visage aux traits doux et magnifiquement dessinés me toucha droit au cœur. Lui n'avais encore aucun signe de la maladie, il accompagnait sa mère.

Alors que Marilyn nous recevait, je pris en charge cette famille et les emmenais au premier étage. Le jeune homme âgé d'à peine un an de moins que moi voulu accompagner son père avant de rejoindre sa mère. Malheureusement cette demande était impossible à satisfaire car le second étage était considéré comme secteur fermé et un seul ascenseur s'y rendait. Ses yeux me fusillèrent lorsque je refusais puis se remplirent de larmes. Il détourna son visage et rejoint sa mère à qui l'on attribuait une chambre.

Je ne recroisais pas le jeune homme de la nuit. A 8h, j'allais me coucher enfin. J'accueilli le sommeil avec plaisir, me laissant glisser dans mes rêves de liberté, de repos. Des frappements lourds sur le bois de ma porte m'éveillèrent vers 13h30. Je titubais et ouvris à l'importun. Un jeune médecin ! Un interne, celui promit par le médecin des entrées de cette nuit. Il venait me demander de l'aide car des dossiers s'étaient perdus entre les deux étages et un flux incessant de malades encombrait le hall.

Je lui promettais de m'occuper de l'administratif pendant qu'il trierait les urgences.

Après 1h30 de travail intensif, stimulé par la fatigue nerveuse, j'avais enfin rassemblé et classé chaque dossier. Carlisle m'avait apporté un café. Il m'apprit la mort de Mr Masen, et me proposa 1h30 de plus de repos. Je prendrais à 21h30, sauf urgences. Je refusais, naturellement. Je ne flancherais pas maintenant, au début, j'avais des réserves.

Sortant du bureau de soins du premier étage, je vis le lit de Mme Masen passer les portes de l'ascenseur. Son fils, toujours près d'elle, l'accompagna et lui fit signe jusqu'à la fermeture des portes. A ce moment, il s'écroula. Je me jetais vers lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il prenait la place de sa mère dans la chambre.

***************************************************************************

Notes des auteuses :

: Bizarre, des Swan au Nord-Ouest des Etats-Unis…^^

: 25 Août : date d'anniversaire d'une de vos dévouées écrivains : j'ai nommé Lolita !

_Petits messages pour gentilles auteuses ? _

_Bisoux et à la semaine prochaine sûrement !_


	3. Lien Interdit

**Titre** : Rencontre un siècle avant…

**Auteuses** : Clochette et Lolita

**Couple** : Edward/Bella principalement

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : et si Bella avait vécu en 1918, travaillé avec Carlisle lors de la transformation d'Edward ? Que se serait-il passé ?

**Notes** Voilà enfin le 3ème chapitre, avec un peu plus d'Edward. Chapitre guimauve (un peu) et triste (un peu plus). Petit conseil : préparez vos mouchoirs !! (Rien que nous en tapant et relisant, on a eu envie de se pendre…)

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à nous mais à Stephenie Meyer !

**RaR Anonymes :**

_**Coco**_ : merci pour le mot ! voilà la suite attendue bizzz

_**Mel31**_ : sniff on est toutes némues par tes compliments ! Pour les yeux de Carlisle, le noisette pour nous c'est une manière de dire doré ^^ bonne lecture bizz

_**Mag**_ : moui on peut dire ça comme ça, la petite infirmière qui craque sur son patient. Ton souhait va être exaucé, ce chapitre montre la relation entre nos 2 personnages. bisoux

_**Cecyas**_ : voilà la suite ma dede !! Pour une fois t'as pas trop eu en direct l'avancée de la rédaction. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Kiss

_**Vinou**_ : comme promis, la suite une semaine après. J'espère que ce chap te plaira. Biz

Merci aussi à : _**Angel in the twilight**_, _**Aiko17**_, _**tchingtchong**_, _**lapetiotesouris**_ et _**Bellardtwilight**_ pour leurs reviews!

***************************************************************************

_**Chapitre 3: Lien interdit**_

Je remplissais la fiche d'entrée d'Edward Masen lorsque Carlisle poussa la porte. Son regard sombre était emprunt de surprise.

« Bella, que faites-vous encore là, il est 17h, votre service commence à 20h. Vous n'avez pas pris assez de repos et …

- Edward Masen, 17 ans, température à 39°C, en constante augmentation, pouls rapide, tension basse. Il a deux signes d'infection prononcés. J'ai pris l'initiative de l'installer directement au premier étage, il sera mieux pris en charge même si il n'est qu'au début du second stade ; m'empressais-je de réciter, lui coupant sa tirade paternaliste pour laquelle nous n'avions pas le temps.

- Masen ?! Je m'en occupe », décréta-t-il.

Sa mère était dans un tel état, son père mort, il voulait le sauver, lui au moins.

« Allez-vous reposer et revenez pour 23h ici même, m'intima-t-il. Plusieurs infirmières et trois médecins nous ont rejoint. Vous serez uniquement référente et vous vous occuperez de cas particuliers que je vous indiquerais, ajouta-t-il fermement, à tout à l'heure Bella ! »

Souriant reconnaissante, je sortais et repartais pour ma chambre où je me rendormais avant même que mes cheveux aient touchés le tissus des draps.

A 22h30, je m'éveillais enfin et m'empressais – encore à moitié dans mes rêves emplis de regards émeraude – de m'habiller pour le service. Comme convenu je me rendais à la chambre Masen pour 23h. Carlisle devait avoir beaucoup de travail car il n'était pas encore arrivé. Les seules silhouettes qui emplissaient la chambre étaient celles des patients couchés, souffrants encore dans leur état inconscient. Seul l'un d'entre eux était encore éveillé. Sa voix perça le silence nocturne.

« Madame, aidez-moi pitié », me supplia-t-elle.

Bien que celle-ci fût rocailleuse et imprégnée de souffrance, je reconnus le ténor superbe du fils Masen. Je finissais d'enfiler mes gants et me rendais à son chevet resté allumé. Dans cette pâle lumière ses traits se dessinaient plus fin et réguliers que je ne les avaient d'abord vu. Il prit ma main et la serra fortement.

« J'ai si mal, pitié », répéta-t-il.

Je posais ma main sur son front brûlant quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le médecin que j'attendais.

« Docteur, Mr Masen est douloureux et sa température semble avoir augmenté. »

Carlisle réagit à une vitesse incroyable et bientôt le jeune Masen s'apaisa. Son visage se détendit et, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il m'adressa un sourire doux étirant ses lèvres et éclairant ses yeux verts. Il était en paix.

Le docteur Cullen m'expliqua alors quel allait être mon rôle. Il m'assigna une liste de quatre patients. Il s'agissait de stades 1 au rez-de-chaussée, deux hommes et deux femmes. Leurs vies n'étaient plus en danger, et ils avaient été mis en quarantaine. En effet, il était impossible pour l'instant de leur rendre la « liberté ». Celle-ci était trop risquée pour eux ; le risque de rechute ou de contagion n'étant pas encore totalement écarté.

Dans leur grande chambre je devais m'occuper de leur bien-être et de la stabilisation de leur état de santé. Je passais alors en poste de jour et restais avec eux.

C'est ainsi que deux semaines s'écoulèrent. J'allais ponctuellement à droite à gauche pour des collègues et ne pouvait me rendre auprès des Masen que rarement entre mes postes. J'aimais m'installer vers Mme Masen et discuter longuement avec elle. C'était une femme aimante et courageuse et, malgré son état, nos discussions étaient toujours très agréables et intéressantes. Quant à Edward, il parlait peu mais semblait beaucoup apprécier ma présence. Je faisais un point d'honneur à faire le facteur entre les deux membres de cette famille mutilée. Lui me confiait ses rêves de guerres, ses idéaux, ses inquiétudes. Il m'écoutait lui parler de mon métier pour lequel il avait un intérêt certain et mon côté passionné le faisait rire aux éclats. Dans ses moments douloureux je restais à ses côtés. Il aimait être protégé lorsque cela arrivait ; il se sentait si seul.

Plusieurs fois je croisais Carlisle dans sa chambre, mais jamais il ne fit de remarques sur la relation que je tissais doucement avec Edward, se contentant de sourire.

Un soir où je croisais Carlisle au chevet de Mme Masen, il me proposa une nouvelle mission : 4h de la fin de mon poste seraient consacrées aux soins de la famille Masen. Je serais avec Elizabeth Masen au second 4h en fin de journée un jour sur deux, vers Edward Masen Junior les autres jours. Mais serais-je seule à m'occuper de cette famille ? En étais-je capable ? Il ne m'expliqua pas d'avantage mais je compris son sentiment. Une famille annihilée par cette maladie, c'était inadmissible. De plus, comme moi, il semblait s'être attaché à eux, déjà privée de leur père.

« Restez près d'Edward pour vérifier que tout va bien et retournez vous coucher, vous prenez tôt le matin», finit-il en me souriant.

Devais-je lui en vouloir ou le remercier ? Je me contentais de lui rendre son sourire et retournais vers « mon » patient alité et enfin calme. J'entendais à peine Carlisle quitter la chambre et m'asseyais près de lui. Je ne me rappelais pas la dernière fois que j'avais vu un visage si calme, si détendu, reflétant un tel bien-être, une telle sérénité. Il était magnifique et me transmettais cette paix.

8h, je frappais à la chambre 36. Mes quatre patients attendaient leur petit-déjeuner. La journée en leur compagnie m'ennuya. Je restais souriante et sympathique, répondant à leurs questions, les occupants, les surveillant. Nous étions le 12 septembre, et le premier jour de ma nouvelle mission commençais comme les autres, aussi désagréablement lassante. Les rares questions de mes collègues me sortaient de cet enfer personnel.

A 16h, je laissais enfin le quatuor trentenaire devant un poker et montais au deuxième étage. La chambre au milieu du couloir où l'on m'avait indiqué Mme Masen était vide. Un collègue était alors arrivé avec un nouveau lit dont je reconnu l'occupant immédiatement. Son front plissé par la douleur, ses yeux verts appelant de l'aide, sa peau perlée de sueur, ses cheveux embrouillés, son corps meurtrit : Edward ! Je m'emparais de son dossier. Son état avait empiré dans la journée, et il semblait être en train de nous quitter, comme s'il refusait de s'accrocher. Le médecin de jour, que je ne connaissais pas, lui administra une dose de sédatif qui l'anéantit en quelques secondes. Son regard se voilà tandis que je tenais sa main.

« Celui-là ne tiendra plus longtemps, fit remarquer le médecin à son interne. Quelle saloperie cette grippe ! »

Je ne sais pourquoi mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Devais-je les retenir, ces larmes, preuves du sentiment interdit qui était né ? Je reposais mon regard humide sur le visage d'ange qui me fixait. Il voyait ma tristesse et n'en fut nullement surpris. Malgré la douleur, la fièvre et les sédatifs, il trouva la force de serrer un peu plus ma main et me sourit. Cette simple pression ouvrit les vannes et je sentais perler sur mes joues de lourdes gouttes chaudes. Sa main libre s'éleva jusqu'à ma joue et essuya mes larmes d'un revers de pouce.

Ce contact brûlant fût d'une simplicité extrême mais d'une intensité que je n'avais encore jamais connue. Sa main retomba doucement alors qu'il arrêtait de lutter contre le sédatif. Je fixais encore quelques instants son corps inerte et essuyais mes larmes. Je devais voir sa mère, j'allais passer 4 heures avec elle et je ne devais rien laisser paraître de ma tristesse.

Je passais les portes du mouroir. Un infirmier m'avait indiqué le changement d'état de la patiente et m'avais emmené auprès d'elle.

Son visage cireux était tordu par la douleur. Cependant, lorsqu'elle me vit, un sourire étira son visage gracieux.

« Je suis heureuse de vous voir Isabella, me dit-elle de sa voix d'outre-tombe. Vos yeux sont rougis, belle Bella, que se passe-t-il ? Je ne connais que l'amour pour faire de votre regard d'un naturel si brillant d'espoir un tel gouffre de tristesse. »

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de sourire. Mon regard ne changea cependant pas. Je savais qu'Elizabeth était très intelligente, très intuitive. Ainsi n'eut-elle pas à chercher loin.

« Comment va mon fils demoiselle ? », me demanda-t-elle comme à son habitude.

Voyant mon regard s'assombrir d'avantage, elle se mit à hurler et à pleurer. Je m'approchais d'elle et pris sa main, continuant de pleurer Edward moi aussi, en silence.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, nos larmes se tarirent et son regard s'alluma d'une nouvelle flamme maternelle.

« Miss Isabella, vous appréciez mon fils, je me trompe ? »

Je gardais le silence, gênée.

« Et plus que votre rôle vous y autorise n'est-ce pas ? »

Je m'obstinais dans mon silence et piquais un fard.

« Je suis mourante Bella, je ne dirais rien. J'aime à savoir qu'il ne sera pas seule quand je partirais », me sourit-elle.

J'opinais faiblement, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Mme Masen, puis-je vous demander comment vous l'avez su ? »

Je déclenchais ses rires, ils ressemblaient tant à ceux de son fils. Le même tintement de bonheur simple, la même chaleur s'en dégageait. Dans un tel endroit, les belles émotions étaient rares. La plupart des patients étaient inconscients, les autres seuls.

« Votre affection se lit dans chaque mot que vous prononcez à son sujet jeune Bella, mais c'est votre comportement protecteur à son égard qui a confirmé mes soupçons. »

Je lui rendis son sourire et nous entamâmes une nouvelle conversation. La plus intéressante à laquelle il m'ait été donné de participer en sa compagnie. Nous parlâmes de son merveilleux fils pendant plus de 3 heures. Elle me raconta sa vie sous un autre jour. Son bras cassé quand il avait 9 ans – chute de luge dans les Rocheuses au lendemain de Noël –, son allergie au pollen qui lui donnait un air hivernal en plein milieu de l'été avec son nez rouge et ses yeux brillants.

L'amour qu'il avait pour ses parents et le dévouement dont il avait toujours fait preuve envers eux. Son manque d'intérêt pour les relations humaines dû à sa grande timidité. Son intérêt grandissant pour la guerre et sa promesse d'engagement prochain. Je me pétrifiais à cette annonce. Devais-je remercier cette grippe qui l'avait retiré des griffes de la guerre pour venir dans mes bras ? Je refusais cette idée, cette maladie allait le tuer, me l'arracher avant même que je n'ai pu partager de beaux moments avec lui.

Mon esprit se perdait dans une vision féerique d'un couple se baladant dans un parc. La neige recouvrait tout, transformant Chicago en une ville de coton. Main dans la main, le couple marchait le long d'un chemin bordé d'arbres blancs. Puis sans prévenir, ils s'arrêtaient, se regardaient longuement avec un sourire mystérieux et s'embrassaient.

Lorsque les lèvres d'Edward touchèrent les miennes, je sursautais et revenais à la réalité où Mme Masen s'était endormie paisiblement. Edward avait des traits communs avec elle, que je remarquais plus aujourd'hui. Je caressais une dernière fois le dos de sa main avec mon pouce et déposais celle-ci à côté de sa jumelle sur son ventre qui montais et descendais difficilement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

Sortant de la chambre, je vérifiais l'heure. 20h30. J'effectuais un rapide détour par la chambre d'Edward qui dormait profondément, son visage apaisé laissant trahir son lien de parenté. Il était si beau. Je gravais chacun de ses traits comme si cela avait été ma dernière visite.

La nuit fut emplie de belles promenades dans Chicago, main dans la main. Le soleil nimbant nos pas et inondant nos baisers. Seule dans mon lit, pensant comme une condamnée, je me demandais en quoi ce que je faisais était-il interdit ? Je ne faisais de mal à personne, sauf à moi-même !

La journée passa étrangement vite malgré la présence de mon quatuor mortel. Je ne sais si j'étais plus ouverte ou moins irritée mais ils arrivèrent même à me faire rire. A 16h, ils me poussèrent dehors. L'une des patientes posa sa main sur mon épaule et me sourit, complice. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis la veille ? Pourquoi notre lien avait-il changé ?

C'est en passant le palier de la porte que j'eu ma réponse. Il m'attendait avec un sourire détendu. Son visage s'éclaira à la vie comme le mien à la vue de ses traits parfaits même meurtris par la douleur. Je m'étais avoué mes sentiments et je les savais réciproques : j'étais heureuse !

« Bonjour Bella, sourit-il. Comment vas-tu ? »

Il m'avait tutoyée ! N'étais-ce pas la preuve de notre nouvelle proximité ? Je fermais soigneusement la porte dernière moi et me dirigeais à son chevet. Il tendit sa main brûlante vers moi et prit la mienne tendrement. Je rougissais mais me sentais soulagée de ce contact simple mais intime, que j'avais attendu depuis toujours. Je m'assis au bord du lit et nous nous contemplâmes quelques minutes.

« Je vais à merveille », soufflais-je enfin.

Il rit et embrassa ma main. Sa peau était si chaude, ses lèvres me brûlèrent doucement et gravèrent à jamais cette sensation sur ma main.

« Je n'ai pas le droit, lui expliquais-je. Tu es un patient et moi une soignante, ce genre de relation est interdite.

- Bella, à quoi bon ! Même dans l'état où je me trouve je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. J'aime te voir, tu es le meilleur médicament de cet hôpital, marmotta-t-il. Tu souries, c'est que j'ai raison ! finit-il triomphant.

- Edward, je devrais être désolée mais je n'arrive pas à l'être, rougis-je. »

Nous discutâmes pendant trois bonnes heures de choses et d'autres. Ses lèvres se posaient de temps en temps sur ma main, mon poignet, déclenchant mes frissons et donc son hilarité. Vers 19h, le repas lui fut servit.

« Quel romantisme, notre premier repas en tête à tête ! Miss Swan, voulez-vous bien dîner avec moi ? » demanda-t-il en serrant ma main, un sourire craquant au coin des lèvres.

Nous ne partageâmes pas son repas à cause de sa maladie, mais il m'offrit son entrée et me demanda de couper son dessert en deux avant de le commencer. Le soleil se cachait derrière sa fenêtre et la chambre était dans une lumière douce et chaleureuse.

« La lumière te vas à merveille, tu es sublime Bella. »

Je ne rougis pas et posais ma main sur sa joue irradiante de chaleur. Il sourit de contentement tel un chat que l'on flatte et cela me fit rire. Jamais encore je n'avais rit de si bon cœur en sa présence. Mon rire le fascina, comme tout le reste de ma personne m'avoua-t-il, comme lui me fascinait.

Après son repas, je sortis afin de déposer son (notre) plateau sur le chariot. Dans le couloir, je croisais Carlisle qui venait tout juste de prendre son poste. Il vint vers moi, le regard froid, sombre.

« Bella !, me salua-t-il, comment va le jeune Masen ? s'enquit-il, distant.

- Il est brûlant, mais son état général n'a pas empiré depuis hier. Docteur cette fièvre qui refuse de céder m'inquiète, lui transmis-je, intriguée par son attitude.

- Bella, Mme Masen nous a quittée à l'instant. Je la tenais contre moi quand son cœur a lâché. Edward voudra certainement qu'on le lui dise et je pense que votre présence sera indispensable à cette annonce. »

Accusant le choc, j'entrais donc dans la chambre d'Edward à sa suite. Je m'avançais vers mon patient amoureux et pris sa main. Carlisle fut doux et le prévint avec tact avant de sortir. Cette froideur ne s'était jamais tant fait sentir chez lui, ce qui me surprenait de plus en plus. Edward retint ses larmes jusqu'à la fermeture de la porte, puis celles-ci coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues.

Alors tout s'accéléra. Il serra ma main et me regarda intensément, puis ses yeux se voilèrent et son corps se raidit. Il convulsa. Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de l'appeler, Carlisle était avec nous et, me repoussant doucement, il s'occupa de notre malade.

J'étais figée. Terrifiée.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, c'est avec regret que le Docteur Cullen le fit admettre au mouroir. Encore une fois, il prenait la place d'Elizabeth, sa défunte mère qu'il suivait implacablement. Alors que sa conscience diminuait, je restais près de mon aimé, indifférente aux commentaires qui fusaient dans mon dos. Il partait vite et je tenais à l'accompagner aux portes du paradis. Je lui lu un livre de Victor Hugo – un auteur français – « Les travailleurs de la mer ». Ce livre m'avait toujours apporté la paix, ce qui semblait être son cas.

Vers 23h30, je commençais à somnoler, ma tête posée sur son ventre, alors que sa main passait dans le flou de mes cheveux bouclés.

« Je t'aime, Bella », souffla-t-il avant de s'endormir.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue, je n'y fis pas attention, la laissant courir sur ma peau. Son ventre montait et descendait à un rythme régulier, lent, profond.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est une main froide qui m'éveilla.

« Bella, dit froidement Carlisle, allez dormir dans votre chambre. »

Je refusais mais il m'y contraint. Jamais je n'ai reçu de lui un ordre si solennel. Je me levais donc et déposais un baiser sur le front d'Edward avant de lui rendre son amour dans un souffle au creux de son cou.

Je levais la tête sur les yeux sombres de Carlisle qui m'accompagna à l'ascenseur. Avant que les portes ne se referment sur moi, je lui dis « Pardonnez-moi Docteur », mais c'est dans ses yeux que je lu la demande que je formulais à voix haute.

Ma nuit fut dure, remplie de cauchemars. Mais avant de me réveiller, IL me revint et m'embrassa avec fougue.

« Je t'aime », murmura-t-il enfin avant que le soleil du petit matin me transperce les paupières.

Aussitôt je me préparais. 6h, j'étais en avance. Je pris l'ascenseur, direction le 2ème étage. A mon arrivée, les soignants eurent un regard compatissant, celui qui ne valait rien de bon. Je couru dans le mouroir. Déjà un infirmier sur les talons. Je n'entendis pas sa voix m'appeler, tenter de me contraindre de rester, d'attendre.

Arrivée devant son lit, je découvris celui-ci vide. Une petite bougie était allumée sur la table de chevet, signe d'un deuil nouveau.

Le 14 septembre, il m'avait à jamais quittée.

La force que je mis dans mes larmes me coupa les jambes et l'infirmier me retint dans ma chute. Il me raccompagna dans mes appartements ou je pleurais tout le jour mon jeune amour défunt.

***************************************************************************

_Voilà, ne nous en voulez pas c'était dur pour nous aussi d'écrire ça…_

_J'espère (Clochette) réussir à taper le chapitre 4 pour la semaine prochaine_

_En attendant, petits messages pour gentilles auteuses ? ^^_

_Bonne semaine !_


	4. Visions Morbides

**Titre** : Rencontre un siècle avant…

**Auteuses** : Clochette et Lolita

**Couple** : Edward/Bella principalement

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : et si Bella avait vécu en 1918, travaillé avec Carlisle lors de la transformation d'Edward ? Que se serait-il passé ?

**Notes** Enfin le 4ème chapitre ! Désolées pour le petit retard, Lolita était en révisions ce week end, donc elle n'avait pas pu relire le chapitre avant-hier. Petit chapitre tristounet mais beau quand même^^

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à nous mais à Stephenie Meyer !

**RaR Anonymes :**

_**Mag**_ : désolée pour les larmes !! Pour ce qui est de ta première question, réponse ce chapitre là ! Pour le reste, attends encore un peu…. A bientôt bisous !!

_**Marion**_ : aussi désolées pour les larmes. On espère te faire plaisir avec ce chapitre. Bisoux

_**Cecyas**_ : voilà ton chapitre Dede, bizz à bientôt (pour se regarder le DVD ^^)

_**Kimpa07**_ : désolées mais c'est pas prévu au programme !! Mais il y a autre chose de prévu bizz

_**Mel31**_ : coucou mel !! désolées pour ta consommation de mouchoirs, sache que ça a été dur pour nous aussi ^^.Contentes que tu aimes toujours autant l'histoire, ça fait plaisir !! Voilà la suite bizz à plus.

_**Vinou**_ : sorry pour avoir en plus rallonger l'attente, petits soucis de timing cette semaine. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de l'attente. Bizz

_**Marine**_ : merci !!! bizz bizz bonne lecture !

Merci aussi à : _**varnier leslie**_, _**LilyGR**_, _**Miss-Connery**_, _**Angel in the Twilight**_, _**laptiotesouris**_, _**bellardtwilight**_, _**X-Padackles**_, _**Elisect32**_, _**tchingtchong**_ et _**samy040**_

***************************************************************************

_**Chapitre 4 : Visions Morbides**_

Deux jours après le décès d'Edward, je me décidais enfin à sortir de mon lit. Mon esprit m'avait déserté, sûrement parti avec le sien pour un monde meilleur. J'avais passé si peu de temps avec lui. Le souvenir de notre dernière soirée ensemble me hantait. Sans m'en rendre compte nous avions fêté mes 18 ans. Si jeune et déjà veuve. Ses yeux, ses mains, ses baisers étaient autant de cadeaux uniques étaient à jamais gravés en moi. Ils me tortureraient jusqu'à ce que je le rejoigne un jour. Pourtant j'avais passé les plus beaux moments de ma vie près de lui, près de son corps irradiant, j'avais été heureuse! Alors devais-je fuir tout cela ou le garder près de mon cœur ? J'enfilais nonchalamment mon uniforme et partit au travail sans répondre à cette question trop pénible.

Mon quatuor avait été relâché et envoyé en maison de convalescence. Une vieille maison de retraite avait en effet ouvert ses portes à tous ceux que la maladie avait finalement épargnés. Je redevenais donc référente simple du centre d'accueil aux patients atteints de grippe espagnole. Je passais ma journée avec des dossiers qui m'avaient attendus pendant ma convalescence. Durant ces 12 heures je ne vis aucune trace du Docteur Cullen. Avait-il lui aussi des difficultés à supporter la fin de la famille Masen ? Rien que ce nom me tirait des larmes, aussi m'interdis-je de penser au prénom de mon aimé. Je laissais le néant prendre possession de moi.

Les mois qui passèrent ne m'affectèrent pas d'avantage. J'étais morte avec lui, seul mon corps subsistait encore à l'inverse du sien. Son image continuait de hanter mes rêves et mes cauchemars.

Rapidement Carlisle revint mais nos conversations se limitaient très vite et nous repartions chacun de notre côté. Cela faisait trois mois que je n'avais posé les pieds chez moi. L'hôpital payait mon loyer tant que j'étais contrainte d'y rester.

L'infirmier qui m'avait ramenée à ma chambre se prit d'amitié pour moi. Aussi venait-il souvent me voir pour parler un peu durant ses pauses. Parfois lorsqu'il me croisait dans le service d'entrée, il m'invitait à fumer avec lui. Je ne fumais pas, mais l'accompagnais dehors.

Le 11 novembre, la guerre cessa. Toute la ville fût en fête. Moi, je me portais volontaire pour la garde alors que tous partaient célébrer ça. Oui, la guerre était finie mais je n'avais rien à fêter et plus personne à enlacer de bonheur. Jack, l'infirmier, un grand type aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, me proposa pourtant de me joindre à lui pour fêter l'évènement et, la mort dans l'âme, je refusais.

La soirée fût calme. Je restais au second une bonne partie de la nuit afin d'administrer des antalgiques. Il était 22h45 lorsque je m'arrêtais devant son lit. Un patient à l'agonie demanda mon appui pour partir. Il avait peur. Je pris sa main tremblante et la serrais fort dans la mienne. Le vieil homme brûla ma main comme l'avait fait Edward. Ce nom me le fit apparaître. D'un coup c'est lui qui se trouvait dans le lit. C'est sa main que je tenais, je la serrais derechef avec une immense tendresse.

L'homme me sourit et son cœur lâcha dans un souffle de remerciement.

Je reposais sa main et relevais le drap sur son visage. Le médecin de garde vint constater le décès et je repartais, renfermée dans ma tour d'ivoire. Ce moment que l'on m'avait volé, je l'avais revécu et pourtant aucune trace de tristesse ou de soulagement de libération, rien qu'un grand vide.

Au détour d'un couloir, je croisais Carlisle. C'est alors que ma rage se déchaîna. Je le poussais dans une salle vide et me mis à hurler. Après plusieurs minutes où il ne me dit rien, compatissant à ma douleur, il me prit dans ses bras d'aciers où j'ouvrais les vannes de mes larmes.

Il m'aida enfin à m'asseoir et me prépara un chocolat chaud avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. L'air frais de ce début novembre empli mes poumons et sécha mes joues. Dans cette ambiance surchauffée, c'était un souffle nouveau et relaxant. Je bus lentement ma tasse fumante, me régalant du liquide velouté. Fixant Carlisle, je m'aperçu à quel point lui aussi semblait triste, mais son honneur d'homme, de médecin, devait l'empêchait de pleurer.

« Bella, il est heureux là où il est, croyez le bien. Il ne voudrait pas que vous vous infligiez une telle souffrance. Vivez Bella ! Croyez bien que je comprends votre chagrin mais vous ne devez pas vous laisser abattre. »

Son ton rassurant légèrement paternaliste eu raison du brouillard qui abritait mes pensées depuis sa mort et, pour la première fois qu'Edward nous avait quitté, je ris.

« Carlisle, vous auriez du prêcher dans une paroisse au lieu de devenir médecin, me moquais-je. Je ne sais pas comment faire, repris-je sur une note plus mélancolique. C'est comme si j'étais morte avec lui. Il me manque Carlisle. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais dû m'éprendre d'un patient, mais a-t-on vraiment le choix ? Je l'aime tant Carlisle et jamais plus je ne pourrais lui dire ! » hurlais-je avant de laisser libre cours à de nouvelles larmes.

« Pleurez Bella, dit-il en posant sa main glacée sur la mienne. Il est certains que vos sentiments, de là où il est, il vous les rends au centuple. J'ai eu aussi beaucoup de mal à accepter ce qui c'est passé ; me confia-t-il tout à coup, comme s'il avait baissé son masque. Elizabeth m'a supplié de sauver son fils, mais il n'y avait aucune autre issue pour lui.

- Elle était une excellente mère, très perspicace, dis-je à la mémoire de celle-ci. Intuitive. Elle avait deviné pour moi, souris-je à moitié.

- Intuitive, répéta Carlisle, troublé. On peut dire les choses aussi en effet, sourit-il avec moi. Ferez-vous l'effort d'avancer Bella ? », continua le Docteur, inquiet.

J'opinais faiblement puis m'attachant à la contemplation du ciel étoilé.

A la fin de mon poste, je descendis me coucher, éreintée. Pourtant, allongée sur mon lit spartiate, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était tellement présent dans mon esprit, je ne pouvais détacher de son image, de ses yeux, des souvenirs de son contact brûlant. C'est la main prise dans un drap que je me laissais enfin sombrer dans le rêve. Dans celui-ci, les places étaient inversées. Je me trouvais dans un lit et ma température avoisinait les 40°C tant sa main me paraissait froide. Agenouillé près du lit, il murmurait de tendres mots à mon oreille.

Lorsque je m'éveillais enfin, ce rêve m'apparu si vrai que j'eu l'impression que ma main était encore froide de son étreinte. Je pris mon temps. Sur ma table de chevet se trouvait un mot. Carlisle a dû passer avant de partir et, me voyant assoupie, m'avait laissé celui-ci. L'ouvrant je ne reconnu pas son écriture. « Le pauvre médecin avait du se fatiguer avec ses gardes nocturnes répétées », pensais-je en revoyant les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux caramels. Deux mots y étaient écrits.

Vis, Bella.

Cette note me donna le sourire pour ma journée où je travaillais d'intermédiaire (9h30-19h30) afin de rattraper notre retard administratif. Passant par le bureau des entrées pour récupérer des dossiers je me trouvais face à une pile impressionnante de paperasserie. J'en triais une partie sur le bureau, me laissant absorber par ce travail fastidieux.

« Mademoiselle, m'interpella une voix familière. Je cherche Mme Masen, ma mère, elle a été admise il y a peu. »

Je restais pétrifiée, n'osant relever le visage vers cette voix de peur de le faire fuir. Je respirais et me décidais.

« Mme Masen dites vous, dis-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les prunelles verts qui me fixaient. Edward, pensais-je, te voilà. Emmènes-moi.

- Mosen Mademoiselle, répéta l'inconnu. »

Il me fallut un instant pour faire le point sur le blondinet qui se trouvait devant le comptoir.

« Chambre 030, l'informais-je avec un sourire forcé. C'est un peu plus loin sur votre gauche, lui indiquais-je.

- Merci, me dit celui-ci avec un sourire en coin que je connaissais. »

Je mis ma main refroidie dans ma poche et serrai ma petite joie du matin. Me tournant je relisais le mot. Depuis quand Carlisle me tutoyait-il ? Nos rapports étaient certainement plus amicaux encore du fait de ce sentiment que nous avions en commun.

Ne voulant plus risquer de croiser ce jeune homme si proche de … lui… je courrais vers les ascenseurs et en attrapais de justesse. Me retournant, un éclat m'éblouit et, alors que les portes se refermaient, je l'aperçu. Il était là, dans un coin de mur, me fixant, un sourire parfait sur ses lèvres. Je fermais mes yeux qui s'embuaient déjà. Arrivée au second étage, je poussais la première porte d'instinct. Et je m'assis sur le lit de la chambre que j'avais ouverte. Je respirais profondément avant de prendre conscience d'où je me trouvais. Ces murs, cette fenêtre, ce lit, ce lieu, ne m'étaient pas étrangers. Chambre n° 27 ! La chambre d'Edward ! Je m'effondrais, me liquéfiais. La porte s'ouvrit sur Jack qui, sans demander plus d'explications, me prit dans ses bras afin de me consoler. Il connaissait cette chambre autant que moi et savait la connotation qu'elle avait pour moi. Il m'emmena ensuite dans la salle de soins et nous nous entraidâmes. Je préparais ses antalgiques alors qu'il remplissait mes dossiers. Lorsqu'il partait administrer ses médicaments, je reprenais mes dossiers.

A 20h30, alors que lui quittait son poste, je finissais quelques dossiers avant d'aller me coucher.

Encore une fois, je fis ce rêve aux situations inversées. Il profitait alors de mon sommeil pour poser ses lèvres glacées sur les miennes. A ce contact je m'éveillais sur une chambre vide. Arriverais-je un jour à le séparer de moi ? Voulais-je vraiment me séparer de cette image, de ce souvenir ?

3 heures du matin ! Je ne pouvais dormir et le retrouver, je n'aurais pas le courage de rouvrir les yeux. Aussi préférais-je ne pas les refermer. Je m'emparais du premier livre que je trouvais. « Les travailleurs de la mer ». Je projetais Victor Hugo contre le mur. Je finis par me lever pour retourner à mes dossiers. Eux me sortaient de ce sentiment d'inéluctabilité de cet état.

Bien que j'eu été concentrée sur mes comptes rendus et mes fiches de soins, Edward restait présent. Je sentais sa présence comme s'il hantait les lieux à ma recherche. Voulait-il me protéger ou me faire plonger pour que je le rejoigne ?

Je quittais la pièce à 5h du matin. Exténuée de me battre contre ce souvenir de lui. Passant devant la salle de soin, j'apercevais Carlisle. Celui-ci semblait concentré. En face de lui se tenait un jeune garçon magnifique. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à mon esprit pour reconnaître la perfection de ses traits familiers. Je fis demi-tour et ouvris la porte violemment. Carlisle était seul face à une pile de fichiers semblable à celle que je venais d'abandonner.

« Edward !, appelais-je. Edward, où es-tu ? »

Répétant sans fin ces mots sous le regard nerveux du médecin et anxieux de l'ami qu'il était pour moi, de petites gouttelettes chaudes fondant sur mes joues, je finis par m'asseoir à terre, hébétée sans plus savoir quoi faire d'autre que l'appeler encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il m'apparaisse et m'enlève.

Carlisle se pencha vers voir moi. Je n'avais plus conscience de sa présence, me laissant faire comme une poupée de chiffon. Il posa ses mains sur mon front douloureux et sûrement brûlant. Etais-je malade moi aussi ? Enfin ?! Mon cœur s'accéléra. Combien de temps la grippe mettrait-elle à me prendre moi aussi ? Souffrirais-je ? Serait-il avec moi ? Carlisle ? Edward ? Je m'évanouis avant d'avoir les réponses à mes questions, happée par une nuit sans rêves.

A mon réveil, je fus surprise que Jack fût là. Il vérifiait mes constantes. J'étais allongée dans la chambre de mon destin, de notre destin. Celle de la famille Masen à laquelle j'appartenais dans l'avoir officiellement vécu. Mon corps meurtrit ici avait une seule signification, j'étais malade.

« Anémie ma belle, marmotta Jack en me voyant ouvrir les yeux. Le Docteur Cullen a eu très peur et moi aussi. Mais un peu de surmenage et pas assez de force et hop, tu nous tombes dans les pommes. »

Je lui souris difficilement. Mes yeux balayèrent la pièce. Je tombais sur ma pile de dossiers. Visiblement Jack avait repris le flambeau et combinait à merveille son rôle de soignant à celui de coordinateur de soins. Dans la pile, je survolais quelques noms. Certains plus étrangers que d'autres suivant si j'avais déjà eu à travailler sur le cas ou non.

Patinsky Jason, inconnu, un nouveau, ainsi que Degrigus Marilyn, Elvantin Gerald ou… Edward Masen. Machinalement j'empoignais le dossier, l'éparpillant sur mon lit.

« Que fais-tu avec ça ? hurlais-je à Jack.

- C'est un nouveau, il rentre après sa mère, pauvre famille.

- Ce dossier n'est pas nouveau, il doit partir aux archives, il est classé ! criais-je derechef. C'est celui de…. »

Je m'arrêtais instantanément. Le jeune garçon sur la photo du dossier, je le connaissais évidemment. Un petit blond aux yeux verts, croisé la veille dans l'entrée. Relisant le nom du dossier, je compris le regard effrayé, inquiet que me lançait Jack. Edwin Mosen.

Encore une fois les larmes mouillèrent ma peau, silencieusement.

Carlisle arriva rapidement, avait-il entendu la scène ? Il fit signe à Jack de sortir et referma délicatement la porte à sa suite

« Je n'en peut plus Carlisle, murmurais-je. Je le vois partout, il m'apparaît dans les couloirs, sur les dossiers, dans les lits, dans mes rêves. Chaque matin je suis plus sûre que le précédent qu'il a passé la nuit à tenir ma main. »

Je continuais mon laïus alors qu'il m'écoutait sagement, souriant ci et là. Puis le médecin plus ou autant que l'ami s'adressa à moi.

« Vous avez besoin de repos Bella, vous travaillez ici depuis plus de 3 mois sans arrêt. Votre organisme se bat jour après jour contre la maladie. Vous devez vous reposer. Vous devez vivre Bella ! »

Ces mots me choquèrent lorsque je repensais au mot qui se trouvait dans ma poche.

« Vous dormirez ce soir en observation ici même, demain je vous ferais mener dans votre chambre et si vous ne vous y reposez pas je vous renvoie chez vous Melle Swan », finit-il avec cet accent paternaliste que je lui connaissais si bien.

« Je ferais de mon mieux Docteur », marmottais-je.

Il m'injecta un sédatif et quelques minutes plus tard je sombrais à nouveau dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Vers 10h le lendemain matin, Jack m'aida à descendre. Poussant le fauteuil roulant dans lequel Carlisle me forçait à me déplacer, il coursait les brancardiers amusés et slalomait entre les chariots de soins. Je me rendis alors compte de l'ampleur de l'équipe. Nous avions commencés si frêles, aujourd'hui nous étions plus d'une demi douzaine de soignants dans chaque étage.

Jack passa la porte de ma chambre. Le livre que j'avais projeté contre le mur ne gisait plus contre terre. Il était posé sur ma table de chevet avec une note que je n'eu pas besoin de lire pour en connaître l'auteur et le contenu. « Vis Bella ! »

« Comment ? », demandais-je à haute voix.

Jack ne compris pas mais n'en demanda pas d'avantage. Prenant le livre contre moi, j'entrepris une Nième lecture. Mon infirmier me laissa lire et me prévint de sa prochaine visite.

En effet, après le repas il m'amena au parc de l'hôpital. C'était un garçon charmant et très engagé. Il avait commencé sa carrière un an plus tôt sur un champ de bataille en France. Blessé à la jambe, il avait été rapatrié et se consacrait aujourd'hui à la médecine d'urgence. Il me semblait entendre Carlisle tant son être tout entier reflétait cette adoration de l'Homme.

Le ciel se couvrit d'avantage et, malgré la veste qu'il m'avait posée sur les épaules, je frissonnais. Prenant les devants, il me ramena à l'intérieur. Au moment où nous passâmes les portes, la neige se mit à tomber. Admirant le spectacle avec une tasse de chocolat brûlante, nous continuâmes à parler de choses et d'autres. Jamais il n'aborda Edward, jamais il n'eut de curiosité sur mes troubles récents. Il semblait juste heureux de me voir. Je pris cela pour de la pudeur. Je me trompais certainement car il n'eut aucun mal à me poser des questions sur mon statut d'orpheline qui me suivait depuis l'âge de 7 ans et demi, âge où l'on m'a placée en foyer religieux sans m'en laisser partir avant la fin de ma formation aux soins, quelques mois auparavant.

Je risquais un dernier regard dehors. Tout était blanc et cette silhouette lointaine d'un homme regardant dans notre direction me donna des frissons.

« Le pauvre homme doit avoir bien froid sous cette neige, murmurais-je en me tournant vers Jack.

- Quel homme ? s'enquit-il, suivant la direction qu'avait emprunté mon regard.

- Celui près du réverbère, le expliquais-je en me tournant pour lui montrer un paysage vide. Oh il a dû partir se mettre au chaud, et il aura eu raison, » souris-je incertaine.

Jack me raccompagna et partit après m'avoir baisé la main en me traitant de « très honorable vieille femme » et non sans me gratifier d'un clin d'œil malicieux. Mais ses lèvres ne laissèrent aucune marque sensible sur ma peau.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, je n'eus plus ni rêves, ni hallucinations. Un nom, une voix m'arrêtaient parfois un instant, puis je repartais amusée de ma propre crédulité. Carlisle semblait nerveux mais heureux de me revoir égale à l'étourdie qu'il avait soignée. Moi j'étais enfin sereine et travaillais librement et avec une grande joie. Mon travail de deuil était loin d'être fini mais au moins je l'avais accepté.

Décembre arriva très vite. La paix et la rémission allaient de pairs. Malgré un nombre plus important d'entrées, beaucoup plus de patients guérissaient. Peu avant Noël, Carlisle m'amena une feuille : des congés, enfin ! Le 14 décembre, je serais chez moi jusqu'au lendemain de Noël.

« C'est trop peu, je sais, mais profitez-en », me dit-il sagement, l'air sincèrement triste de ne pouvoir m'accorder plus.

Le 13 au soir, je partais après avoir fêter mes vacances avec Jack et le Docteur Cullen. Je me dirigeais donc aux douches de la stérilisation. Ce fut long mais agréables, des jets d'eau chaude, un bain à l'odeur forte mais relaxante. On prenait soin de mon corps, ce que je n'avais jamais réellement fait depuis le début de l'épidémie.

Vers 23h30, je sortais enfin. Il neigeait tant qu'il était difficile de vois à plus de 30 mètres. Pourtant je n'avais pas froid. Une ancienne collègue était passée prendre mes clés et m'avait apportée des vestes chaudes. Je décidais de faire un tour vers l'hôpital avant de rentrer vite chez moi. Le quartier n'avait pas dû changer de fréquentation mais à cette heure et par ce froid les rues devaient être désertes.

Je pris la ronde qui faisait le tour de l'établissement. Les urgences étaient vides, mais à chaque étage chaque bureau était allumé. Au premier, je reconnus même Carlisle adossé à une porte découvrant un garçon brun roux grand et fin : un interne peut être. Je continuais mon tour et m'arrêta près du réverbère où l'homme s'était tenu lors de ma conversation avec Jack, trois semaines plus tôt. Cette atmosphère était apaisante.

Je repris le chemin de l'entrée. J'y croisais un grand homme habillé légèrement, son manteau laissant voir que sa musculature était très présente sous le tissu. Je ne levais pas la tête sur son visage, trop enfoncée sous ma capuche de fourrure. Je me contentais de le saluer d'une voix neutre, salut qu'il me rendit d'une voix familière sur laquelle je n'arrivais pas à mettre de nom, tant elle était infiniment plus veloutée et nerveuse qu'à ma dernière écoute.

Je m'empressais, valise en main, de rentrer chez moi. J'avais hâte de retrouver ce petit appartement. Il m'était inconnu et pourtant nous étions liés, il était mon havre de paix, ma tour d'ivoire imprenable.

Au coin de la rue voisine, mon cœur s'arrêta avant de repartir au grand galop. Un homme se tenait sur le trottoir d'en face. Je ne distinguais que l'intensité de son regard noisette qui, sans nul doute, me dévisageait avec un mélange de joie et d'envie. J'accélérais le pas, n'étant qu'à quelques blocs de chez moi.

Arrivée sous le porche, ma maladresse me rattrapa et je m'étalais dans la neige, perdant mes clés. Je fouillais le coton froid pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes lorsque mes mains serrèrent enfin le métal de la clé. Je levais les yeux sur un homme, le même qu'à l'hôpital, que dans la rue sur le trottoir en face. Il me regardait avec la même intensité.

Je le dévisageai à mon tour car ce corps, cette silhouette, ne m'étais pas inconnue. La dernière fois que je l'avais vue, elle était emmitouflée dans une couverture qui en cachait la perfection. Refusant cette nouvelle vision à l'aube de mes vacances, je me retournais et me précipitais à l'intérieur. Je montais les marches quatre à quatre, le bruit de mes pas étouffés par les horloges qui sonnaient le changement de jour. Une fois au chaud dans mon appartement, au cinquième étage, je m'autorisais à reprendre mon souffle. Rien n'avait bougé, mon amie avait sûrement dû faire le ménage et je la remercierais avec quelques chocolats à son retour de la maison de soins de banlieue où elle s'était exilée pour sa famille. Je retournais sous la douche avant de me précipiter dans mon lit, douillet, moelleux, la couette en patchwork m'ayant été offerte en cadeau de diplômée lorsque j'avais quitté le foyer.

Je ne tardais pas à m'endormir paisiblement. C'est toute mon enfance avec les sœurs, mes rébellions, mes études, une vie qui défilait devant mes yeux dans ce rêve jusqu'à ma rencontre avec mes nouveaux amis, jusqu'à…

Une main glacée pris la mienne et m'éveilla. En face de moi se tenait une silhouette que je reconnu malgré la pénombre. Les traits de cet homme je les avais gravés en moi pour toujours. Les larmes coulèrent spontanément sur mes joues, et de sa main fraîche il les essuya d'un revers de pouce. Je tâtonnais et arrivait à ma lampe que j'allumais timidement. La pièce s'éclaira et m'apparu celui sans qui je n'avais pu vivre pendant tout ce temps. Je me précipitais dans ses bras et il m'enlaça. Il était vraiment là, je ne rêvais plus, il était contre de moi. Sa voix de velours me confirma sa présence quand elle résonna délicatement à mon oreille.

« Je suis là ma Bella, et jamais plus je ne te quitterais mon amour », me murmura Edward.

***************************************************************************

_Alors, rassuré(e)s ? Merci de votre attention (lol) et de vos messages et à bientôt !! _


	5. Cachecache

**Titre** : Rencontre un siècle avant…

**Auteuses** : Clochette et Lolita

**Couple** : Edward/Bella principalement

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : et si Bella avait vécu en 1918, travaillé avec Carlisle lors de la transformation d'Edward ? Que se serait-il passé ?

**Notes** Sorry, désolées, et d'autres encore…une semaine de retard, sorry sorry. Petits problèmes d'Internet (ou plutôt d'absence d'Internet) chez Lolita le week end dernier, et ma lenteur à taper ce long chapitre… mais en compensation un chapitre 5 presque 2 fois plus long^^ Prenez de la guimauve et des mouchoirs !

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à nous mais à Stephenie Meyer !

**RaR Anonymes :**

_**Mg**_ : Voilà un chapitre un peu plus joyeux, tout s'arrange ou presque. Bizz et merci !

_**Marion**_ : je pense que là tu auras une partie de tes réponses. Merci pour le message et bonne lecture.

_**Mel31**_ : j'espère que tu pleureras pas sur ce chapitre, quoi que…^^ mais je pense que les frissons oui. Au prochain chapitre miss !!

_**Maine**_ : merci ! J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre aussi génial. Bizz

_**Vinou**_ : tu as le droit de nous frapper parce que comme tu le dis, comment VOUS avez fait pour survivre ? Bravo en tout cas pour l'avoir fait ^^ et encore désolées…et oui on es des sadiiiiques ! En tout cas merci pour ta super review qui nous a bien fait rire ^^ Bisous

_**Mimicam**_ : coucou ! Tu auras plus d'explications sur la résistance d'Edward dans 3 chapitres prévus. Bisous

_**Lynou**_ : merci !! Non, c'est loin d'être le dernier chapitre, on ne sait pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres. Bisous.

_**Mrs Esmée Cullen**_ : merci merci !! Voilà enfin la suite, tu fais partie de celles qui ont le moins attendues ^^

Et merci aussi à : _**samy940**_, _**lapetiotesouris**_, _**alicew59**_, _**butterflied75**_, _**Angel in the Twilight**_, _**cecyas**_, _**Aude77**_, _**bellardtwilight**_, _**X-Padackles**_, _**Elisect**_, _**Boullette**_ et _**AnneCullen**_ !

***************************************************************************

_**Chapitre 5 : Cache-cache**_

Lovée dans les bras de ce spectre, je laissais couler des larmes de joie. J'étais sûrement folle à lier, mais à quoi bon lutter quand la folie était si douce ? Pourtant j'étais certaine de ne pas rêver, je sentais son souffle frais dans ma nuque et ses mains caresser sagement mon dos. Chacun de ses gestes étaient une preuve supplémentaire qu'il vivait. Cependant, blottie contre son torse, je n'entendais pas son cœur battre.

« Stop au masochisme Bella, m'ordonnais-je, dis à ce rêve de te laisser en paix, courage ! »

Je relevais la tête vers lui. Son visage angélique me souriait, comment le congédier ? Je l'observais comme je l'avais fait lors de son arrivée dans le service des mourants, gravant ses traits pour la dernière fois. Ils étaient si parfaitement dessinés. Sa mâchoire carrée, ses joues légèrement creuses faisant saillir un peu ses pommettes. Ses yeux noisette étaient enfoncés dans ces orbites cernées… yeux dorés ? Je posais mes mains de chaque côté de son visage. Pourquoi mon rêve ne correspondait pas à mes souvenirs ? Bien que son regard ait gardé la même intensité, ses yeux avaient sans nul doute changé. Il était si froid, si pâle.

« Qu'ont-ils fait de tes yeux au paradis ? Tu es mon rêve, production de mon esprit d'aliénée, pourquoi tes yeux ne sont-ils plus verts ? demandais-je abasourdie.

- Je suis vraiment là Bella, loin du paradis mais dans tes bras ! sourit-il tristement.

- Mais tes yeux ?

-Je suis … différent. Mais tu dois dormir, nous en reparlerons quand tu seras reposée. »

Je ne voulais pas dormir. Il allait partir, me laisser. Je le refusais. Il m'allongea et prit ma main dans les siennes. Agenouillé près de mon lit, il embrassa doucement ma main de ses lèvres glacées. Plus de doutes, je rêvais. Le réveil serait dur.

Au petit matin, je m'éveillais doucement. Le rêve de la nuit allait quitter mon esprit et me laisser seule, anéantie. Cependant ma main était engourdie par le froid. Quelqu'un la tenait. Ouvrant les yeux pour me dégager, je le reconnu. Edward était là, il n'avait pas bougé, me regardant amoureusement.

« Je n'ai pas rêvé, murmurais-je.

- C'est évident, sourit-il.

- Comment Edward, comment ?, m'inquiétais-je. »

Il mit du temps à répondre, comment pouvais-t-on expliquer une résurrection ? J'avais bénéficié d'une éducation religieuse mais avait toujours sur faire la part des rêves et de la réalité dans ce livre sacré.

« Bella…, s'étrangla-t-il. »

Je continuais mon observation, m'attardant aux changements. Passant ma main sur son visage dur et froid, je testais la texture parfaite de sa peau. Descendant le long de son cou parfait, je sentais un relief sur lequel je posais immédiatement les yeux, quittant la contemplation de ses prunelles. Une cicatrice de morsure.

C'est alors que le soleil traversa ma vitre et frappa la peau blanche d'Edward. Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Sa peau se mit à briller comme si elle était de diamant. Devais-je avoir peur et fuir ? Ou rester et m'approcher encore de ce visage parfait ?

C'est alors que me revinrent les histoires de sœur Stephanie. Cette religieuse était considérée comme folle par ses paires. Elle passait son temps à nous compter de superbes histoires sur des mondes plus ou moins féeriques.

« L'homme aux dents acérées qui vit à jamais et brille dans le soleil du matin, les mains souillées du sang des victimes, racontait-elle. Buveur de vie ! … »

« Vampire », finis-je dans un souffle.

Edward semblait interdit et effrayé. J'étais encore plus folle que je….

« Comment as-tu deviné ?

- J'ai raison ?

- Je suis tellement désolé Bella, s'excusa-t-il. Je suis un monstre, je…

- Tais-toi ! Peut m'importe, tu es en vie Edward, c'est le plus important. »

Il recula, le regard plus noir qu'avant.

« Tu vas me tuer ? m'enquis-je espièglement. Je sais que non, tu l'aurais fait à l'hôpital quand tu passais tes nuits avec moi. »

Il semblait surpris que je sache cela, mais j'étais sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé ces nuits où il prononçait ses mots rassurants dans le creux de mon oreille. Il me sourit, mais il semblait souffrir.

« Tu me drogues Bella, je ne devrais pas être là. On m'a interdit de te revoir, c'était trop dangereux. Mais je ne peux me passer de toi. Je reconnais ta voix, ton odeur à plusieurs kilomètres. Pardonne moi ma Bella », s'excusa-t-il à nouveau avant d'aller se prostrer dans un coin sombre de mon appartement.

Je le rejoints derrière mon sofa. Il était pétrifié. De peur ? D'angoisse ? Je mis ma main tendrement sur les siennes.

« Quelqu'un devant ta porte, me prévint-il. Un garçon de l'hôpital, un infirmier. Il veut t'inviter à dîner. »

Surprise, je me levais et filais jusqu'à la porte. La sonnette retentit au moment où je posais ma main sur la poignée. Jack fut stupéfait de me voir répondre aussi vite et rougit devant ma tenue légère. Je prétextais venir chercher le journal qu'il piétinait. Il s'excusa et demanda s'il pouvait entrer. Toussant, je fis mine d'être enrhumée. Puis il m'invita à dîner, proposition que je refusais pour les mêmes raisons.

Il me sourit gentiment et partit sans plus poser de questions, vexé.

Je me précipitais vers Edward, toujours pétrifié, derrière mon sofa.

« Comment as-tu su pour Jack ? lançais je.

- Je l'ai entendu dans l'escalier.

- Comment as-tu su pourquoi il venait et qui il était ? »

Encore une fois le silence s'installa.

« Je lis les pensées. Enfin je crois parce que les tiennes me restent inconnues, me confia-t-il.

- Voilà qui est rassurant, tu me prendrais pour une folle », répondis-je en riant.

Il posa ses yeux fuyants jusqu'alors sur moi, me détailla et finit par plonger son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux étaient si particulier mais son regard si intense. Je m'approchais instinctivement de son visage. Il hésita un moment mais céda et m'embrassa tendrement. Ses lèvres glacées sur les miennes provoquèrent en moi un frisson.

Je m'accrochais à lui et prolongeais notre baiser. Il m'écarta de lui d'un geste simple qui ne lui demanda aucun effort, moi qui luttais de toutes mes forces.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est dangereux, marmonna-t-il. C'est comme si tu brisais toute ma volonté, tout mon contrôle de moi-même et je pourrais te faire du mal sans le vouloir, m'expliqua-t-il.

- C'est toi qui a commencé, marmottais-je gênée. Que puis-je faire pour te faciliter la mort ?, plaisantais-je.

- Je dois partir, m'éloigner, te protéger, répondit-il tristement.

- Mauvaise réponse, il est inconcevable que je te perde encore. Va te reposer, je vais te faire un petit-déjeuner de roi. »

Ma remarque déclencha son hilarité. Je restais hébétée, étais-je drôle ?

« Je ne mange rien "d'humain", Bella, me révéla-t-il.

- Pas de soucis je vais me perfuser, tu auras un bol », répliquais-je.

Il rit derechef et, prenant mon poignet, y déposait un baiser glacé.

« Je suis un peu différent de mes semblables ma belle. Ca…, mon père, mon créateur, m'a appris à ne pas répondre à cette faim et ne boire que le sang animal. Et il vaudrait mieux que je n'ai pas l'occasion de te goûter, ricana-t-il.

- Bien un pigeon, un écureuil ? » proposais-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il rit encore et me rassura, il n'avait pas faim, tout irait bien. Je lui indiquais mon lit pour qu'il s'y repose. S'il avait passé la nuit à me veiller, il devait être épuisé. Encore une fois il s'esclaffait et je me sentais idiote.

« Je ne dors plus depuis 3 mois et ne dormirais plus jamais, je suis différent », répéta-t-il.

Ses yeux, son sourire, son visage, son corps, sa peau … tout en lui était perfection. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'étais si fade face à lui, ce dieu incarné. Il me serra dans ses bras tel un objet fragile.

« Je ne suis rien Edward, je le sais, mais reste, suppliais-je.

- Tu es tout pour moi, Isabella », murmura-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je me pressais contre son torse et y restais accrochée.

Il passa la journée chez moi, à rire, à jouer avec moi. Il me raconta comment il m'avait scrutée pendant tout ce temps, ce qui me rassura un peu sur ma santé mentale.

Je l'observais intensément à chaque moment. Ses traits sublimes étaient ceux que je connaissais. Cependant les Masens n'étaient pas les seuls à être présents dans ce corps. Ces yeux changeants, cette expression lunatique, prudente, je les connaissais. C'est à ce moment que je me souvins de ma première crise. J'avais cru le voir en discussion avec Carlisle. Aujourd'hui, sûre qu'il était en vie, je savais qu'il avait effectivement été présent. Carlisle… Ses yeux sombre ou caramel doré, cette sensibilité, le mur sur lequel je m'étais projetée mon premier jour…

Alors qu'il m'observait en train de faire une fournée de cookies au chocolat, je demandais à la cantonade :

« N'est-il pas compliqué pour un vampire d'exercer la médecine ? »

Ma question eu l'effet escompté, Edward était à nouveau interdit. Je crois que s'il n'aurait pas été si pâle il le serait devenu.

« Pas tant que ça s'il a l'habitude de la présence humaine, répondit-il en reprenant constance.

- Quand je pense que Carlisle m'a suturé le poignet le jour de mon arrivée, le pauvre, continuais-je pour ne plus laisser le doute planer.

- Perspicace ! Comment t'es venue l'idée ?

- Il y a autant de tes parents que de lui en toi.

- A ce sujet, T'est-il aussi évident qu'il ne doit rien savoir de notre relation ? »

Pour le coup, c'est moi qui étais interdite. Pourquoi, s'il savait pour la vie d'Edward, si je connaissais leur secret, ne pouvais-je le dire à un ami ? Il répondit à ma question sans que je ne l'ai prononcée, peut-être lisait-il un peu en moi finalement.

« En fait il connaît une partie de la vérité. Il sait que tu as toujours pour moi des sentiments très forts, sourit-il. Il sait également que je suis fou de toi, mais il ignore que j'ai renoué le contact avec toi et cela va à l'encontre de l'ordre qu'il m'a donné.

- Il t'a donné l'ordre de ne plus jamais me voir ? hurlais-je.

- Oui, s'esclaffa l'ange assis sur mon lit. Comprend que je suis sensé garder le secret sur notre identité et il ne t'a fallu que dix minutes pour comprendre. Il connaît ton intuitivité. Et puis je suis mort de la grippe espagnole ne l'oublie pas », marmotta-t-il enfin en venant derrière moi si vite que je ne le vis pas. Ce contact froid et dur m'était fort agréable.

Nos journées passèrent à toute vitesse. Bien sûr lui passait du temps avec Carlisle la nuit ou en fin de journée afin de conserver notre secret. Nous vivions ensemble aussi normalement que si cela avait toujours été le cas. Il m'expliqua la difficulté que représentait cet état nouveau et je lui racontais ma vie dans les moindres détails. La religion semblait l'intéresser. Toutes ces belles légendes sur les voies de l'âme après la mort le fascinaient, aussi lui expliquais-je tout ce que j'avais appris durant mon enfance.

« Crois-tu que j'ai perdu mon âme ? me demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Tu as la plus belle âme qui soit, le rassurais-je, et si on te la prise je te donnerais la mienne avec joie. »

Enfermée dans ma bulle de tendresse je tentais d'imaginer une vie éternelle avec lui, qui était tout ce que je désirerais à jamais.

J'avais eu le temps un soir qu'il était avec Carlisle d'aller en ville lui acheter un cadeau. Je possédais quelques économies et je voulais quelque chose de spécial pour lui. Il était hors de question qu'il se contente d'un collier de pâtes crues comme je le faisais au foyer. Il m'avait parlé des carnets dans lesquels écrivait sa mère. Sa vie était devenue si particulière et ses réflexions étaient souvent profondes. Je lui avais trouvé un carnet aux pages parcheminées si fines et précieuses orné d'une couverture de cuir travaillé. Nous avions également acheté un petit sapin que nous n'avions pas décoré. Il était si beau que rien ne pouvait l'embellir sans le départir de son naturel apaisant.

Je profitais de son départ pour l'hôpital, où il allait saluer Carlisle pour la nuit, pour déposer son cadeau au pied du sapin. Le pauvre travaillait ce soir, je lui aurais bien amené quelques chocolats mais à quoi bon. Une nouvelle plume pour m'écrire des mots et venir me les poster n'importe quand. Un double de mes clés pour qu'il ne soit pas obligé de forcer ma serrure. Mais un tel geste lui aurait mis la puce à l'oreille. Jamais, avant le retour de mon amoureux, je n'aurais songé à lui offrir un présent comme à un membre de ma famille.

Une famille ??? Cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais plus. Et si Edward partait en se rendant compte de mon inutilité ? S'il préférait son éternité de dieu à mon humanité ? Partirait-il ? Me laisserait-il ? Cette seule idée m'anéantit. Je l'avais perdu une fois, je n'aurais la force de continuer de nouveau.

21h. Il n'était toujours pas rentré. Carlisle avait-il découvert notre secret ? Où avait-il compris en même temps que moi à quel point je n'étais rien par rapport à lui ?

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et coulèrent sur mes joues. D'instinct je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre et l'ouvris pour me pencher au balcon. Contempler la neige, respirer l'air frais m'avais toujours fait du bien en ce soir si triste de veille de Noël.

Je sursautais et me retrouvais couchée au sol sous une masse impressionnante avant même d'avoir cligné des yeux, faisant tomber de nouvelles gouttes givrées. Malgré la vitesse, j'avais été déposée sur le sol avec douceur car je ne ressenti aucune douleur.

Edward, au dessus de moi, fixait mes yeux embués avec anxiété et tristesse. Il posa ses lèvres tendrement sur les miennes un bref instant. Je ne bougeais pas, appréciant le moment à sa juste valeur. Puis, il se releva, me pris dans ses bras et me posa sur le sofa, passant une couverture sur mes épaules. Il m'enveloppa pour que son étreinte ne fasse pas de moi une statue gelée comme celles se trouvant dehors. Puis il m'enlaça, posant ses lèvres dans mes cheveux.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte que ma fenêtre avait été fermée. Il était si fort, si rapide, rien ne lui échappait.

« Bella, amour, qu'as-tu fait ? Que se passe-t-il ? susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

- Je t'ai cru parti alors j'ai ouvert pour reprendre mon souffle, expliquais-je détachée. Edward, ne me quittes jamais, suppliais-je, ou tue moi car je ne suis rien sans toi.

- Jamais ma Bella, promit-il en resserrant son étreinte sur moi.

- Je t'aime Edward, murmurais-je.

- Bella, je ne suis plus humain, je le sais, je sais également qu'un jour, te rendant enfin compte de ce que je suis tu t'enfuiras de peur. Je ne supportes pas cette idée », me confia-t-il.

Moi qui avais peur d'être abandonnée, jamais je n'aurais cru que les rôles puissent être inversés.

« Je t'aimerais pour l'éternité Edward, corrigeais-je.

- Eternité, ce mot ne nous apparaît à sa juste valeur ni à toi ni à moi, Carlisle lui-même ne la supporte plus. C'est la seule raison de ma survie, il lui fallait un allié végétarien, il ne voulait plus être seul. Je ne veux pas rester sans toi Bella.

- Alors fais de moi l'une des vôtres, et jamais je ne te laisserais, jamais la vie ne te prendra à moi, répliquais-je naturellement.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de comment cela fonctionne, tu le sais, et Carlisle…

- Edward, je suis si fragile, si insignifiante par rapport à toi, mais je te sais fragile autant que moi ici, argumentais-je en posant ma main sur son cœur à jamais muet. Survivrais-tu à ma mort, toi si fort ? Car moi je n'ai pu survivre à la tienne malgré tes demandes.

- Jamais, dit-il avec un demi-sourire à la mention des mots d'espoir qu'il m'écrivait. Epouse-moi Bella ! »

Le temps s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant. Cette perspective signifiait un bout d'éternité. Cette promesse serait la seule que je donnerais à jamais.

« Oui, murmurais-je spontanément. Quand tu le voudras, je serais à toi. Je le suis déjà », finis-je en me tournant vers lui afin de l'embrasser sans agressivité.

Il répondit à mon baiser et nous restâmes ici jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme dans ses bras.

Au petit matin du 25, je me retrouvais allongée dans mon lit, Edward à côté de moi, me contemplant comme à son habitude. Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent, il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

« Joyeux Noël, future Mme Masen Cullen ! ».

Ce nom m'interdit quelques instants, puis la joie m'enflamma. Je l'enserrais dans mes bras de ma faible force. Puis, espiègle et maladroite, j'allais récupérer son présent sous l'arbre de Noël.

Il l'ouvrit délicatement, d'abord surpris, puis se précipita sur mon bureau. Il m'emprunta une plume puis écrivit si vite sur le parchemin que j'avais peine à voir. Après quelques instants, il revint vers moi et prit ma main.

« C'est mon tour. Joyeux Noël Bella, répéta-t-il en glissant à mon doigt un petit anneau d'argent sublime. Cette bague appartenait à Mme Elizabeth Esmée Masen, ma mère. Elle me l'a laissée pour toi. »

C'était le premier cadeau de Noël que je recevais depuis longtemps. Le souvenir de mes parents tinta comme une clochette dans ma tête. Ma mère Renée était d'une beauté incroyable mais d'une maladresse impensable. Mon père, lui, était un homme juste et bien. Tout deux m'avaient été arrachés par le feu un jour de Noël. Ce matin-là je jouais dans le parc avec la neige.

Alertée par une cloche, je rentrais pour voir ma maison s'écrouler devant moi.

Je reprenais mes idées, à nouveau pelotonnée sur le sofa dans les bras puissants de mon fiancé.

« Merci, prononçais-je difficilement, presque 10 ans sans avoir de telles marques d'affections, je n'ai pas l'habitude, je suis désolée, elle est superbe. »

Après lui avoir raconté l'histoire de la mort de mes parents, sur laquelle je ne m'étais jamais étendue, et non sans quelques difficultés d'articulations, je passais une heure à pleurer dans ses bras. Puis la magie du moment reprit ses droits. Le reste de la journée fut calme, nous profitâmes l'un de l'autre pour notre dernier jour ensemble.

Le lendemain matin, je m'éveillais à l'odeur du café chaud et du pain beurré. Edward m'apporta mon petit-déjeuner avant que je ne sois debout. Je le dégustais sans un mot, me contentant de contempler mon amoureux. Puis ce dernier m'accompagna à une centaine de mètres de l'hôpital avant de filer. Le temps était affreux, heureusement pour nous.

Arrivant dans le service, je ne remarquais guère de changements. Carlisle me retrouva à la salle de réunion du deuxième étage qui était quasiment vide. Il m'expliqua que le nombre de cas avait grandement diminué et que les morts se faisaient plus rares.

« Bravo Carlisle, vous êtes un médecin parfait, vous avez fait des miracles ici ».

Comprenant que ma phrase était à double sens, j'enchaînais :

« Maintenant vous allez pouvoir dormir en paix, enfin pour dormir j'entends vous reposer, sortir un peu d'ici, bref vous comprenez.

- Merci Bella, répondit-il surpris par mon attitude changée. Avez-vous fait le point pendant vos vacances ? Vous êtes-vous remise de votre choc nerveux, chère amie ?, demanda-t-il de son ton paternel.

- Un rêve, opinais-je. Je vais travailler à merveille maintenant, merci encore pour…les vacances j'entends, pour le reste aussi d'ailleurs mais, enfin bref, bonne journée. »

J'étais nulle. Combien de temps tiendrais-je, avec ma maladresse handicapante.

Je passais une journée sereine sachant que Carlisle n'était pas là. J'avais repris de jour aussi l'évitais-je durant une semaine.

Le soir, lorsque je retournais dans ma chambre au sous-sol, Edward était là. Lui, qui ne mangeait plus comme nous, avait gardé de bons souvenirs et excellait en cuisine. Il adorait m'apporter à manger et restait allongé près de moi la nuit, me caressant les cheveux et chantonnant des airs doux et hypnotiques.

Vendredi, je sortais pour le week-end, n'étant pas de garde pour le nouvel an. Mes accès de maladresse et de nervosité faisaient peur à Carlisle qui préférait me ménager en m'offrant un week-end de 3 jours. Dans le hall de l'immeuble, j'inspirais profondément, essayant de deviner ce qui attendait mes papilles ce soir. Mais aucune odeur ne filtrait. J'ouvris la porte encore verrouillée. Dans l'entrée était posé un énorme sac de voyage inconnu, mais Edward n'était pas là. Je posais mon sac et alla démêler mes cheveux à la salle de bain, peine perdue face à la masse de boucles lâches, emmêlées et congelée.

Alors que mes nerfs s'emmêlaient eux aussi, une main fraîche prit la mienne et vola mon peigne. Quelques minutes plus tard, n'ayant rien senti, mes boucles tombaient souplement sur mes épaules. Enfin Edward déposa dans mes cheveux un peigne d'argent perlé, ailé de nacre. Je me tournais vers lui, surprise.

« Edward, qu'est-ce ? C'est superbe.

- C'est un peigne que m'a laissé ma mère. Je pensais qu'il t'irait bien, avec tes cheveux aux reflets roux. »

Je lui sautais au cou. Il ne tressaillit pas, se contentant de me soulever et de m'enfermer dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes seulement il me fit basculer pour me porter jusque dans le salon. Je pris la veste de fourrure qu'il me tendit et l'enfilais. Il jeta le sac sur son épaule sans que je m'en aperçoive et nous sortions.

« Où allons-nous Edward ?, m'inquiétais-je alors qu'il descendait les marches à vitesse humaine.

- Eh bien, il y a deux jours alors que je me promenais dans l'Indiana, sourit-il en dévoilant ses dents parfaitement blanches et acérées, j'ai croisé une chapelle très mignonne.

- Nous partons nous marier ??? » criais-je abasourdie.

Il répondit par ce sourire en coin que j'aimais tant. Je resserrais ma prise sur son cou. La gare, donc. Mais une fois sortis, il accéléra un peu, pris la première rue à droite. La station était à l'opposée.

« Nous arriverons dans quelques heures, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te tiens, c'est une belle après-midi, vers 18h il ne fera pas encore froid. »

Le message était clair. Il comptait faire 300km à pied. J'étais pétrifiée. Plusieurs fois il m'avait parlé de sa vitesse incroyable mais jamais encore je n'avais testé sa course. D'après Carlisle son énergie diminuerait peu à peu mais sa vitesse pourrait croître s'il s'entraînait.

Nous arrivâmes assez vite à la sortie de la ville. Ma contemplation de son visage et le calme qui régnait dans mon cocon m'avait fait perdre la notion du temps et de distance. Je m'endormis vite en regardant son visage heureux et détendu.

Lorsque je m'éveillais il faisait nuit noire dehors. J'étais seule allongée sur un canapé moelleux, dans une vielle bâtisse. Les murs étaient sombres et sales. L'endroit était certainement désert depuis plusieurs années. Edward n'était pas là mais il m'avait laissé une note posée sur mon ventre.

_**Je reviens, j'avais faim. Ne bouge pas.**_

Mes joues me brûlaient d'avoir été exposées au vent froid si longtemps. Je devais être affreuse. Je m'assis et entreprit de frotter celles-ci afin qu'elles reprennent une couleur normale. Je regrettais d'avoir tant dormi, j'aurais préféré observer les paysages. Je connaissais si peu le monde, moi, l'orpheline du foyer évangéliste.

Je me levais et allait à la fenêtre. Le paysage était aussi blanc que celui que nous avions quitté. Mais il n'y avait ici que quelques maisons éparses et des champs enneigés à perte de vue. La nuit voilait la beauté évidente de l'endroit. Cependant la lune était déjà haute et l'on pouvait voir au loin un bois se dessiner.

Une personne se tenait à la lisière et courrait vers la maison à une vitesse proprement fantastique. Aussi ne fus-je pas étonnée de sentir les mains d'Edward peu de temps après.

« Tu dois avoir faim ma Bella (maintenant qu'il en parlait). Il y a des sandwichs et de l'eau dans le sac. J'ai même préparé des cookies. C'est une recette que j'adorais, avant », sourit-il à demi.

Je le remerciais, me précipitant vers l'Eldorado. Mon ventre grognait terriblement ce qui fît rire Edward. Après le repas, il me porta jusqu'au canapé où il me déposa comme un trésor et m'enveloppa dans un plaid.

« C'est comment chasser ? », demandais-je, brisant notre silence.

Surpris par ma question, il mit un moment à y répondre.

« Comme manger du gâteau au chocolat en plus excitant, conclut-il avec un sourire gêné. Bella, enchaîna-t-il, tu devrais dormir, demain sera une superbe journée. »

J'acquiesçais, calant ma tête sur son épaule. Il me caressa longuement les cheveux de ses doigts longs et fins. Ce geste me relaxait, aussi ne mis-je pas longtemps à m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, un baiser glacé m'éveilla. S'en suivit un courant d'air. Avant de s'éclipser Edward avait glissé dans ma main un carton.

_**Miss Swan, je vous invite à me rejoindre sur le palier dès que vous aurez avalez votre petit-déjeuner. Vous trouverez une tenue correcte sur le fauteuil à côté de vous. Je vous attends mon amour**_

_**Edward M.C**_

Je tournais la tête dans toutes les directions afin de trouver la tenue dont il me parlait dans son mot. C'est à droite de la porte d'une vieille chambre que je trouvais le trésor. Sur un fauteuil ancien de velours vert reposait une robe blanche en dentelle et satin. Aucune fanfreluche. Je la contemplais longuement tandis que je mangeais quelques cookies avec du lait. Je n'osais la toucher. Je lavai mes mains et mon visage dans une cuvette de porcelaine que mon fiancé m'avait préparé. Enfin je m'emparais de la manche de mousseline.

Enfilée, elle tombait sur mon corps fin révélant la forme arrondie de mes hanches. Je reposais mes cheveux restés sages sur mes épaules et replaçais une mèche à l'aide du peigne d'Elizabeth.

La robe lui appartenait-elle également ? Je partais à la recherche d'un miroir. Dans la chambre peut-être. La porte, trop vieille, refusait de s'ouvrir. La salle de bain alors !

Je découvris une inconnue à la peau pâle et aux joues roses. Ses cheveux bruns roux tombaient parfaitement et sa robe faisait de son corps un fourreau superbe. Le souvenir du visage parfait de la personne qui allait passer le reste de ma vie à mes côtés me fit me sentir d'un coup beaucoup moins jolie. Je remis mes bas blancs d'infirmière que je gardais avec moi et me dirigeais vers la porte pieds nus. Ma main tremblait tant que j'eu du mal à trouver la poignée mais finalement celle-ci céda.

Edward m'attendait en costume citadin de l'autre côté. Nous nous observâmes longuement l'un l'autre avec la même expression d'adoration et de fascination. Puis il prit ma main et la porta à ses lèvres. Son baiser semblait chaud en comparaison de l'air froid au dehors. A le voir ainsi près à sacrifier son immortalité pour une vie ennuyeuse avec moi mon cœur ralenti. Ses yeux ne lâchèrent pas les miens, comme si il y cherchait des réponses. Dans les siens, je lisais tant d'amour, de passion.

« Tu es parfaite », se contenta-t-il de me souffler.

Comment pouvais-je douter une seule seconde de lui ? Où même avoir peur ? Il me sourit et me souleva doucement. Je tremblais, frissonnais tant j'avais froid mais son contact me rassurait. Il posa sur mes jambes une couverture qu'il avait prévu pour moi. Il était si prévenant, si gentil…. J'eu une pensée pour Elizabeth, elle avait élevé un ange. Je lui devais une partie de mon bonheur actuel et l'en remerciais de tout mon cœur.

Edward m'emporta, rapide, tranquille, avec la même expression de bonheur, de joie intense sur son visage sculpté. Nous nous dirigions vers le bois, traversant les rues désertes puis le champ. Je gardais les yeux ouverts, me protégeant du vent dans son cou. La neige reflétait le soleil qui frappait fort. La peau de mon futur mari brillait et je m'amusais avec les points lumineux qui atteignaient mes mains.

Nous nous enfonçâmes dans le bois. Le vent avait cessé, mais le soleil n'atteignait plus la peau et avait compromis mon jeu. Ma bouderie feinte fit rire Edward. Bientôt les arbres qu'il évitait avec grâce se firent moins nombreux et, dans une petite clairière, m'apparut une petite maisonnette de pierre.

Le soleil frappant sa porte en arc brisé, son toit de voûte basse surplombé d'une croix de métal, ses vitraux ronds la rendaient féerique.

Edward gravit la volée de marche devant la porte et m'y déposa doucement. Mes jambes engourdies refusaient de me porter. C'était sans compter sur mon cœur qui battait aussi vite que si j'avais couru à sa place. La tête me tourna un peu, obligeant mon fiancé à me prendre par la taille pour me soutenir. Enfin, il passa la lourde porte.

La chapelle était superbe. Deux rangées de bancs, un autel de pierre nappé de fleurs et cette lumière douce et chaleureuse qui nimbait la pièce.

Un homme se tenait à la droite de la salle, dos à nous. Sa tenue de bure et ses sandales indiquaient qu'il avait fait vœu de pauvreté. Nous nous avançâmes vers lui et il se tourna pour nous saluer. Ss yeux étaient recouverts d'un voile, il était aveugle. Même si j'étais soulagée qu'il ne puisse voir la peau brillante de celui qui me tenait la main, son regard blanchâtre me mettait mal à l'aise, et je tressaillis lorsqu'il me saisit la main.

« Une jeune femme sublime, Mr Edward, allons-y, sourit-il.

- Merci frère Charles, je vous présente Miss Swan. »

Il nous demanda de le suivre jusqu'à l'autel. Il enchevêtra un linge blanc autour de nos mains jointes ainsi qu'une cordelette. Le serment fût simple puis vint nos vœux. Mon cœur s'emballa lorsque je réalisais que je n'avais pas préparé les miens.

« Bella, commença le ténor parfait d'Edward, tu es toute ma vie à présent. Même l'éternité n'est rien sans toi à mes côtés. Je t'offre tout ce que je suis pour toujours. », finit-il.

Emue, je continuais en laissant libre cours à mes sentiments.

« Edward, tu es tout ce que je veux. Tu m'as trouvée et sauvée, je suis à jamais tienne. Je t'aime ».

Simple, concis, clair, je n'avais pas cru cela aussi facile mais c'était si naturel que je ne pouvais qu'être contente de moi. Mes joues rosirent, je les sentis s'enflammer. Je fixais le frère ayant trop peur de craquer si je croisais le regard d'Edward. Celui-ci finit rapidement. Enfin il prononça notre union. Sa voix résonna dans ma tête un moment qui me parut une éternité.

Je me tournais vers Edward : il plongea son regard d'or liquide dans le mien puis doucement vint poser ses lèvres glacées sur les miennes. Je profitais de ce contact pour resserrer mon étreinte sur ses mains.

J'étais si heureuse que les larmes que j'avais retenu difficilement jusque là se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Ce semblant de tristesse contrastant avec mon sourire béat fit rire Edward. Enfin J'étais Mme Cullen !

Nous remerciâmes le frère et le laissâmes en paix dans ses prières pour retourner à la maison délabrée en courant. Le soleil ayant trouvé un nuage derrière lequel se cacher, le visage d'Edward était d'une blancheur de marbre.

A nouveau dans la chaleur de la vieille bâtisse, je passais mes bras autour de sa taille pour me blottir contre lui. Il m'enferma dans l'étreinte sécuritaire que j'aimais tant. Après un repas frugal agrémenté de jus de fruit, nous nous enlaçâmes sagement sur le sofa.

« J'ai une surprise Bella, ce soir tu dormiras mieux », m'affirma-t-il.

Après avoir embrassé mon front, il traversa la pièce d'un bond et poussa la porte de la vieille chambre qui m'avait résistée le matin même. Je me relevais doucement en prenant garde de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans la robe et m'approcha à pas lents et mesurés.

Je fus stupéfaite. C'était d'une beauté ! Des bougies qu'Edward était entrain de d'allumer trônaient un peu partout. Des fleurs jonchaient le sol. Enfin, un lit datant d'une vingtaine d'années, avait été rafraîchit et couvert de divers draps et couvertures rapiécés entre eux. Cela donnait un effet patchwork qui me rappela la couverture du foyer dans laquelle j'aimais m'emmitoufler. Maintenant que tout était allumé et que le soleil de la fin d'après-midi passait à travers les vieux rideaux tendus aux fenêtres sales, la chambre scintillait.

Le conte de fée continuait.

Edward passa derrière moi et encercla ma taille de ses bras. Ses lèvres se promenèrent dans mon cou et sur l'angle de ma mâchoire.

Demain nous serons de retour à Chicago dans la fin de la matinée, mais d'ici là le temps n'appartenait qu'à nous.

***************************************************************************

_**Encore désolées pour l'énorme retard, on va essayer de faire mieux pour le chapitre 6**_

_**Et encore merci pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur de savoir que cette histoire plaît, et de nous encourager.**_

_**Merci merci encore et à bientôt !**_


	6. Désolées!

Coucou !!

Désolées, ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Juste des petites excuses pour un retard un peu long et vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre ne sera pas posté avant deux semaines, Lolita étant en vacances.

D'ailleurs elle m'a doublé, je ne sais pas si vous lisez les reviews mais elle avait laissé un message dedans nous excusant (et je l'en remercie). Le voici si vous ne l'avez pas lu :

_LolitaLeg__  
__2009-08-03 . chapter 5_

_Bonjour à tous je ne sais pas s'il vous sera possible de lire cette review mais elle est importante._

Je me présente Lolita je suis l'une des co-auteuses de cette fic qui a l'air de vous avoir touché. J'en suis vraiment ravie!

Pour le chapitre 6 oui nous avons du retard mais Clochette comme moi sommes débordées. Les deux chapitre à venir seront peut être un peu moins captivant mais sympa quand même ça recommencera vraiment à être chou au 8. Si ça c'est pas du spoiler lol mais c'est une source sûr.

Aller tout le monde à plus tard!

Voilou, donc je nous ré-excuses, prises par nos stages et nos vacances.

Ensuite, totally hors sujet, je vais finir par faire un concours de la « meilleure » review entre Angie et Vinou même si je dois dire que annecullen est bien placée et que Elisect remporterais le 1er prix de la déduction^^

Bon, comme d'habitude les réponses aux review anonymes :

__ : Carlisle travaille toujours de nuit mais Bella est de jour maintenant. Donc Carlisle n'est pas là quand Edward va voir Bella. Et il revient avant que Carlisle ne rentre. (Au passage, j'adore ton pseudo^^)

_**Isabelle**_ : merci pour ton message encourageant. On va faire de notre mieux pour la suite. Bisoux.

_**Coco**_ : merci ! Pour la réponse à ta question, dans le chapitre suivant !

_**Mrs Esmée Cullen**_ : Vive les mariés^^

_**Lol638**_ : merci merci ! On va faire de notre mieux !

_Vinou_ : déjà, merci pour ta review, je suis fan ! Et je suis désolée, mais on ne détaille pas la nuit de noce^^. Il te manquera un chapitre alors lol. Nous laissons ton imagination imaginer ^^. Merci de nous conseiller, j'espère que tes amies vont apprécier ou on apprécié. Et on se met au travail, oui chef ! bisoux a plus miss !

Et merci comme toujours à : _**tchingtchong**_, _**Elisect32**_, _**Angel in the Twilight**_, _**samy940**_,_** X-Padackles**_, _**cecyas**_, _**mamoure21**_, _**Dogywoman**_, _**bellardtwilight**_, _**mel31 (et popolove)**_, _**Pouchy**_, _**Lilli-puce**_, _**annecullen69**_, _**aude77**_, _**Aristaa**_, _**LilyIsabella**_ et _**x8-twilight-8x**_ pour vos reviews !


	7. Chapitre 6 Surprise

**Titre** : Rencontre un siècle avant…

**Auteuses** : Clochette et Lolita

**Couple** : Edward/Bella principalement

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : et si Bella avait vécu en 1918, travaillé avec Carlisle lors de la transformation d'Edward ? Que se serait-il passé ?

**Notes** Euhh, encore désolées pour le retard, bon il y a eu les vacances, le boulot, …. Bref on va essayer de faire moins pour le prochain chapitre qu'il n'y a plus qu'à taper. Merci en tout cas de toujours nous lire ! ps : message de Lolita : essayez de repérer tous les renvois aux livres ou au film, il y en a un certain nombre.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à nous mais à Stephenie Meyer !

Merci à _**Cecyas**_, _**Elisect**_, _**Boullette**_, _**misiri-addict**_ et _**NessieOOOCullenoOoBlack**_ pour vos reviews !

***************************************************************************

_**Chapitre 6 : Surprise**_

Comme chaque matin depuis un mois, je posais mes mains sur mon ventre en m'éveillant. Ce matin-là était plus douloureux que les autres mais je n'en étais pas moins la femme la plus heureuse au monde. Quand je repensais au chemin qui m'avait menée ici je ressentais comme un vertige à sa seule perspective.

_1 mois plus tôt_

A notre retour d'Indiana, Edward était bougon. L'état de délabrement dans lequel il avait laissé la chambre pouvait faire penser au passage d'une tornade. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus contrarié était l'état dans lequel il m'avait mise. Ses étreintes puissantes m'avaient fait plus de mal que je ne l'aurais cru. J'avais passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie, contre lui sans avoir froid ni ressenti la moindre douleur. Mais au petit matin, la lumière qui perça par le carreau sale mit en évidence les bleus qui marquaient ma peau et rendaient Edward fou de rage contre lui-même.

Toute la journée j'avais tenté de le raisonner mais il avait refusé d'entendre quoi que ce soit, refusant un contact plus proche qu'un simple baiser (sur le front). Il passa la nuit qui suivit à mon chevet, ma main dans les siennes comme avant notre mariage. Je déposais un baiser sur ses mains avant de m'endormir, murmurant un « Bonne nuit, Mr mon mari », d'un air fripon.

A 5h, il m'éveilla avec un petit-déjeuner au lit. Je cachais les marques compromettantes sous les draps et essayais de ne pas souffrir des courbatures qui commençaient à apparaître. Il m'accompagna le plus près de l'hôpital pour m'aider à porter ma valise. Pour donner le change, je devais la porter moi-même dans ma cellule hospitalière. Après une centaine de mètre dans ce lieu maudit, une voix aux sonorités salvatrices résonna dans mon dos : Jack, tel un fidèle ami à quatre pattes, courrait dans ma direction. Il insista pour prendre mes bagages et, après avoir joué les courageuses, j'acceptais « pour lui faire plaisir ». En lui donnant ma valise, il remarqua l'anneau qui cerclait mon doigt et ses yeux s'assombrirent alors qu'il rougissait.

« Un héritage de mon oncle de l'état de Washington », lui expliquais-je avant qu'une nouvelle rumeur tourne à mon sujet.

Il sembla accueillir cette nouvelle comme une vérité car son sourire réapparu et les nuages quittèrent son regard. Après tout, qui pouvait se marier si rapidement ? Et auprès de qui me serais-je engagée après la « mort » d'Edward ?

Vingt minutes plus tard, je rejoignis l'équipe dans une salle de soins pour les transmissions du week-end du nouvel an, que j'avais passé à 300km de là auprès de mon amoureux. Nous prîmes tous un café pour fêter la nouvelle année et chacun retourna à son poste. Carlisle n'était pas là et vu le soleil qui s'annonçait je ne pensais pas le voir avant la fin de la journée. Le lendemain je serais de nuit et je devrais lui faire face.

La journée passa à toute vitesse tant le travail affluait et le soir, malgré la présence d'Edward, je m'endormis comme une masse.

Le lendemain je passais ma journée au lit aussi fatiguée qu'après une semaine sans dormir. Prendre mon poste ce soir-là me fut difficile. Sans surprise, je croisais Carlisle dans le couloir dès mon arrivée. Mon état de fatigue se lisait sur mon visage mais grâce à lui je ne me sentais pas nerveuse et réagis avec le médecin comme à mon ancienne habitude. Pour lui j'étais enfin redevenue la Bella qu'il connaissait, ce qui lui rendit le sourire. Le travail ne manquait pas mais le nombre de patients avait bien diminué. La nuit fut donc assez calme et j'eu le temps de prendre le café avec Carlisle. Cependant, il avait un drôle de goût et j'eus du mal à le digérer. Alors que je poussais ma chaise et sortais, Jack nous rejoint. Carlisle était content de le voir, mais moi j'étais gênée et surprise. Il me souriait chaleureusement.

« Bella, ça fait plaisir de te revoir enfin !, déclara-t-il. Tu as l'air bien mieux ! »

Je me contentais de lui rendre son sourire. Mon estomac se fit alors remarquer, vrombissant. Quelques secondes plus tard une boue noirâtre tâchait le sol de la salle de soin et je perdis conscience.

« Bella, m'éveilla la voix d'Edward. Comment vas-tu ?, s'enquit-il.

- Bien, murmurais-je, ce n'est rien de grave, un étourdissement, le voyage m'a sûrement épuisée. »

Son sourire d'ange me guérit l'espace d'un instant car il disparu au moment même où quelques coups frappèrent le panneau de bois de ma chambre. Jack apparut dans l'encadrement, il semblait inquiet lui aussi. Etais-je vraiment la source de tant de soucis ? Mon visage était-il si marqué par le mal être passager que je vivais ?

« Suis-je si affreuse ?, marmottais-je à mon collègue (fus-je la seule à entendre le grognement venu de sous mon lit ? Je l'espère).

- Bien sur que non Bella, tu es superbe comme toujours, répondit-il avec chaleur (nouveau grognement). Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je suis tellement désolée pour la salle de pause, éludais-je. Un malaise passager, je savais bien que les huîtres n'étaient pas fraiches », plaisantais-je.

Quelle comique, moi qui détestais tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la mer. En infirmier consciencieux il prit mes constantes et me déclara apte à retourner au service.

Je me levais donc et saluait « mes murs » avant de repartir.

La faim tenaillait mon estomac, et la pensée de mon époux m'attendant avec un petit-déjeuner fumant à mon arrivée me poussait vers l'avant quand ma tête se remit à tanguer. Sans suspens, il était là, et mon petit-déjeuner de rêve aussi. Je l'engloutissais en quelques minutes et m'endormais sur ma dernière tartine.

Comme la veille je m'éveillais à la fin de la journée pour aller travailler, et je finissais allongée dans la salle de soin, après avoir revomis dans la salle de pause. Ni Edward, ni Carlisle ne le surent car seul Jack était avec moi.

Malgré son inquiétude, il me promit de garder le secret sur mon état du jour. Les nuits suivantes se déroulèrent de la même façon. Prévoyante, je courrais jusqu'au toilettes quand l'envie venait et y restait plus longtemps que prévu, le temps de reprendre mes esprits.

Comment pouvais-je avoir si faim ? Comment pouvais-je manger autant ? Et pourquoi ne gardais-je rien ? Tant de mystères autour de cela.

Le samedi soir, Carlisle me convoquait dans son bureau (j'ignorais jusqu'alors que le médecin vampirique en eut un). C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait et au ton qu'il avait employé un énorme problème m'attendait. Avait-il entendu parler de mes malaises répétés ? Etait-il fâché que je ne prenne pas plus soin de moi alors qu'il avait tant fait pour mon bien-être ?

Après avoir terminé mon tour au second étage, je me rendais dans son office. Je frappais et passais la porte le laissant apparaître. Je m'apprêtais à le saluer lorsque, poussant un peu plus le battant, j'aperçus Edward.

Il paraissait inquiet tout autant que Carlisle. Ce dernier semblait également chagriné. Il savait donc que j'étais au courant mais jusqu'où allait sa connaissance de notre relation ?

« Vous semblez surprise de voir notre ancien patient Bella, pourtant d'après ce qu'il vient de m'expliquer ce n'est pas la première fois que cela se produit », dit le médecin.

Je me contentais de hocher la tête.

« Il semble tout aussi inquiet que moi à votre sujet, continua-t-il.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur, je n'ai pas de fièvre et je mange bien, me défendis-je.

- Bella, tes malaises se sont multipliés, précisa Edward en tapotant sa tempe de son index (zut j'aurais dû me douter que l'esprit de Jack me trahirait), et j'ai peur que le problème soit tout autre qu'une indigestion, une gastro-entérite, ou une simple grippe (simple simple elle l'avait emportée cette simple grippe), reprit il. Tu es en retard non ?

- En retard ??... Mes règles ? Oh mon Dieu, oui…

- De quoi parlez-vous, s'énerva Carlisle. Etes-vous si intimes maintenant que vous avez développés un code ?, demanda-t-il brutalement.

- En réalité, plus que ce que je ne l'ai mentionné Carlisle », l'informa mon époux en faisant glisser sa main de son cou à son cœur.

Je sortais alors la chaîne qui retenait mon alliance et la passait à mon doigt sous les yeux stupéfaits et horrifiés de Carlisle.

« En retard, reprit-il. Bella, tu es enceinte !

- Non, c'est impossible, me défendis-je. Je, je…. »

Je me tus alors que mouvement imprévu heurtais mon ventre de l'intérieur. Un nouveau malaise se préparait-il ? Un autre coup. Je posais ma main sur le bas de mon ventre étrangement arrondi. Un coup plus fort me confirma la présence d'une vie en moi.

« Euh oui, je crois effectivement que je suis enceinte Docteur… »

Tout deux restèrent un moment à m'observer. Moi, je tentais de ressentir à nouveau le petit tressaillement qui agitait mon ventre rond.

« Non Carlisle, Bella n'est pas une expérience, elle va en mourir, hurla Edward. Il faut lui retirer cette horreur au plus vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

S'en était trop, il était hors de question que l'on m'arrache cette vie, don de l'être que j'aimais. Aussi profitais-je de la discussion houleuse entre les deux immortels pour partir. Je courrais jusqu'à l'ascenseur et pressais le bouton. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvais courir pour me rattraper. Edward serait cependant dans ma chambre avant moi. Je m'arrêtais donc au premier et partais à la recherche d'une aide.

Je trouvais Jack dans une salle sous une pile de dossier. Lui pouvait m'aider, j'en étais certaine mais comment ? Je m'imaginais lui raconter la vérité : « Oh Jack aide moi. Mon ancien patient dont j'étais follement amoureuse m'a mise enceinte lors de notre lune de miel et il ne veut pas que je le garde sous prétexte que je porte un vampire en moi. » J'en ris ce que me détendis un peu. Non, je ne pouvais rien lui dire sur Edward et encore moins sur notre mariage et mon état. Mais il ferait un parfait bouclier pour les mêmes raisons. Tant que je serais près de lui, je pourrais faire entendre la voix de mon enfant.

« Jack, me lançais-je incertaine, je ne t'ai pas encore remercié de ton attention.

- Bella, je suis infirmier, sourit-il. C'est mon travail de soigner et le secret professionnel est une de mes valeurs. (Secret que ses pensées trop axées sur moi avaient dévoilé à mon vampire surprotecteur. Mais pouvais-je vraiment lui en vouloir ?)

- Non, je parlais de ton invitation à dîner, m'enlisais-je. C'était très gentil de ta part de vouloir me changer les idées. Je me suis sentie soutenue et ça m'a beaucoup aidé merci. »

Ma mention de ce matin où je l'avais éconduit, sans vraiment lui vouloir de mal, semblait le réjouir. Il ne savait pas qu'à ce moment là Edward était prostré derrière mon canapé. Carlisle passa la porte avant que Jack n'ait le temps de réitérer son invitation. Chose qu'il aurait fait j'en étais sûre, même si je n'avais le don d'Edward.

« Bella, vous savez que votre état ne permet pas de fantaisies, déclara le Docteur.

- Docteur, intervint mon sauveur, Bella va bien, j'ai surveillé ses constantes à chaque malaise, elles sont bonnes.

- Et puis je peux vivre ma vie comme je l'entends Carlisle », rajoutais-je.

Malheureusement, à cet instant, mon alliance toujours a mon doigt sauta aux yeux de Jack qui, vexé, me fusilla du regard avant de se lever et de partir en claquant la porte. Ma proximité soudaine avec le médecin, certainement aidée des anciennes rumeurs à notre sujet, avait tué mon histoire d'héritage. Moi et Carlisle ! Beurk ! Il n'allait pas bien ce garçon.

« Bella, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se trouve en toi, tu risques ta vie.

- Je ne le tuerais pas, cette vie est la mienne. Avec tous les morts que nous avons vus, occupez-vous simplement de ma vie à moi. »

Je savais qu'il était moins réticent qu'il ne le paraissait. Edward serait plus dur à convaincre.

« Très bien, rentrez chez vous, bouclez vos affaires, Edward vous conduiras chez moi, je veux pouvoir vous surveiller à tout moment, déclara-t-il avant de se tourner vers la porte. Ah, et vous démissionnez ce soir. »

Me retrouvant enfin seule, je m'assis sur la première chaise devant moi et laissais couler des larmes de joie, la main sur mon ventre.

« Tu es sauvé », pensais-je.

Heureusement que mon esprit était hermétique au pouvoir d'Edward. Ce dernier m'attendait dans ma chambre, assis sur mon petit lit à côté de me valise bouclée, l'air dévasté. Je m'assis près de lui et prenais sa main. Le regardant dans les yeux, je la déposais sur mon ventre. La réponse que j'attendais ne se fit pas attendre, de petits coups frappèrent dans mon ventre. Les yeux d'Edward étaient comme flous. Il hésitait entre peur et joie. Un nouveau coup le décida et il sourit.

Mon appartement fut vidé en moins d'une heure. Vers 5h du matin, Edward m'emporta à mon tour. Je nichais mon visage dans son cou pour me protéger de la température polaire qui régnait dehors. Rapidement, nous passâmes les rues de la ville pour arriver vers une maison superbe, isolée au milieu d'un champ à la lisière d'un bois. Ce genre d'environnement semblait plaire aux vampires.

La nuit m'empêchait de voir au mieux la bâtisse. Mais si je devais rester ici neuf mois, j'aurais longuement le temps de la détailler.

Edward entra et alla me déposer sur un lit dans une jolie chambre percée de plusieurs fenêtres. Certaines que mes affaires avaient déjà trouvé leur place, d'autres objets m'étaient inconnus, certainement ceux d'Edward. Il m'installait donc dans sa chambre sur un grand lit qui me rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Avait-il eu le temps de le démonter et de le remonter entre deux voyages ? Je retrouvais le confort et la douceur. Je l'attirais contre moi et allongeais son corps contre le mien. Par réflexe, il m'enveloppa dans ma couverture et me serra délicatement contre lui. Trois respirations me suffirent pour m'endormir enfin, éreintée.

Au matin, Edward n'était plus là. J'étais recouverte d'une couverture supplémentaire qui paraissait bien maigre face au froid que je ressentais. Mon corps entier tremblait, mes dents claquaient. Mais tout cela n'était rien en comparaison de la faim. Cependant, lorsque je me levais pour partir à la chasse d'une tartine, je perdis mon équilibre et chutais. Même face contre terre, je grelottais, le décor sombre semblant tourner autour de moi. Une lame chauffée à blanc transperça alors mes tempes et je ne pus retenir un hurlement. Une seconde plus tard, c'était dans les bras glacés d'Edward que je hurlais. Il me reporta jusqu'à notre lit et me recouvrit d'un duvet. Puis il posa ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête, soulageant mes tempes. Quelques minutes plus tard, je rêvais à nouveau.

Je ne sais combien de temps je dormis mais mon second réveil fut pour moi plus impressionnant que le premier. En effet, la faim était toujours présente, plus dure qu'avant. Même si j'avais brutalement chaud, le plus dur à supporter fut la taille de mon ventre. En quelques heures, il avait encore gonflé. Je n'étais plus la seule qui pouvait ressentir au creux de ma paume le léger arrondi. Maintenant tout le monde pouvait voir ce qui poussait sous ma peau. Si je grossissais si vite, j'exploserais avant d'avoir fait mes neufs mois.

Tellement absorbée par la contemplation de mon ventre, je sursautais lorsque le plus familier des ténors s'adressa à moi.

« Je vais finir par être jaloux si tu ne me sens plus juste parce que tu es trop concentrée sur ton ventre, je vais bouder, marmotta-t-il. Cependant, ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur celui-ci, j'ai une arme secrète en réserve. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'avais si chaud et lui si froid que le contact me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Et je ne fus pas la seule que ce contact affola. Sans attendre, sans me laisser profiter de mon baiser, de grands coups frappèrent mon abdomen, m'arrachant quelques gémissements. Comment une chose si petite pouvait-elle être si forte ?

« C'est la petite crevette qui semble jalouse, gémis-je. Si tu pouvais te calmer bébé ça serait gentil », demandais-je à mon petit habitant en posant une main bienveillante sur ma peau.

Mon attitude fit rire le futur papa aux éclats. Papa ! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen (17 ans à jamais) PAPA ! Et moi, Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen (18 ans tout frais) MAMAN.

Mon ventre eut un petit tressaillement qui me fit rire : mon bébé pouvait-il lui lire mes pensées ? Se fut au tour de mon estomac de se faire remarquer, se tortillant au fond de moi dans un bruit féroce.

« J'ai faim, Edward, lui appris-je avec des petits yeux attendrissants. Pourrais-je manger ? »

Il rit de nouveau à entendre la petite voix qui accompagnait la petite mimique déjà rigolote. Il m'embrassa sur le front, puis sur le ventre avant de s'envoler pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un chocolat chaud, de la brioche et deux œufs au plat. Sous surveillance, je me forçais à prendre mon temps pour manger. C'était peu mais succulent. A peine rassasiée, mais ne voulant pas pousser mon estomac fragile à ses limites, je me rallongeais doucement, posant ma tête sur le torse dur et froid d'Edward. Il caressait tendrement mes cheveux, m'embrassait promptement de temps à autre.

Moi, j'étais partie en voyage, à milles lieues de là, dans une maison délabrée à la chambre de poupée. Je pouvais, juste en fermant les yeux, revoir, ressentir, revivre presque chacun des mouvements qui avaient amenés au jour d'aujourd'hui où ma main reposait sur une rondeur parfaite. En pleine ascension imaginaire de l'Everest, mon estomac eut le vertige et se retourna sans crier gare. Un liquide brûlant s'écoula sur le lit et je replongeais dans des limbes obscurs.

Quelques heures passèrent avant que je ne retrouve le chemin de la conscience. A mon réveil, j'avais à nouveau faim mais j'étais propre et le lit également. Encore une fois grelottante, j'étais recouverte d'une dizaine d'édredons.

« Edward, gémis-je, je suis désolée, tellement désolée, je….

- Tais-toi Bella, tout va bien, il faut te reposer.

- Oh Edward, je suis si mal, repris-je difficilement en tendant mon bras vers lui. Aahh mon Dieu, comment avez-vous osé, criais-je faiblement en voyant l'aiguille plantée dans ma chair. Ce genre de choses sont mieux hors de moi qu'en moi.

- C'est une décision du médecin, déclara-t-il mutin, tu ne peux plus t'alimenter, il fait bien te nourrir (d'où ce liquide blanchâtre pensais-je, dégoûtée, beurk.) »

Je restais quelques jours branchée. Je me sentais un peu mieux mais la faim me tenaillait toujours. Bien que je n'ai jamais eu le temps de côtoyer des femmes enceintes, le développement de mon ventre était tout à fait anormal voire anormalement rapide. J'avais intégré la maison du docteur depuis quinze jours, et j'avais déjà peine à voir mes pieds. Ce jour-là, j'étais perdue dans la contemplation du corps parfait allongé contre le mien. Ma main suivait les fils bleus de ces veines et traçaient les courbes de ces muscles. Lui s'était statufié et profitait du moment d'intimité dont nous bénéficions enfin après le septième passage de Carlisle pour ma surveillance. Le dernier avait également servit à mon donner mon solde, en arrivage direct de la RH de l'hôpital. J'accumulais une belle somme de départ pour ma vie de maman (ce mot ne me faisait plus peur.)

Je ne sais si je le sentis venir mais je m'assis sur le lit et empoignais le pot d'eau. Un liquide blanchâtre venant du plus profond de mes entrailles s'y déversa silencieusement, me brûlant la gorge et provoquant ma faim.

« Carlisle !!!!!!, hurla Edward »

Jamais il ne l'entendrait il était retourné à l'hôpital. Alors que je continuais à me vider, un éclair blond passa la porte. Le médecin était revenu à toutes jambes à l'appel de son fils. Lorsque j'eu terminé de vomir, il prit mes constantes. Ma tête tournait plus vite que la Terre autour de son axe. Carlisle semblait soucieux et Edward encore plus anxieux qu'à l'ordinaire. Il avait beau avoir vidé la bibliothèque médicale de la maison, ses connaissances restaient très limitées en ce domaine, et les pensées du médecin devaient rester floues.

« Non, cria mon adoré, me faisant sursauter. Ça la tuerait !

- Nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions Edward, si cela fonctionne ça la sauvera. »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce. Trente minutes plus tard, il revint avec une tasse tiède et une paille. Me la tendant, il me conseilla d'imaginer du jus de tomate. Ce liquide rouge à l'odeur rouilleuse, je le connaissais pour en avoir vu plus souvent que nécessaire. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de faire fi de tout, et aspirant une gorgée de sang frais. A ma grande surprise, l'absorption de cette nouvelle forme de nourriture me plut, et ma faim se calma doucement. Je rouvris les yeux, et finis avidement ma tasse et relevais la tête vers les deux vampires à côté de moi.

« Je comprends mieux que ça vous plaise, c'est drôlement bon », marmottais-je en tendant ma tasse à Carlisle dans l'espoir qu'il la remplirait.

Mes deux protecteurs se regardèrent longuement avant d'éclater de rire. Quelques heures plus tard, mon bras était libre de son pieu. Je reprenais des forces après chaque repas. La petite terreur qui grandissait à une vitesse folle en moi était plus calme ces derniers jours. Edward partait chasser avec Carlisle une heure chaque jour. Eux étaient dans une forme olympique, et leurs yeux d'or liquide brillaient plus que jamais. En route, ils faisaient des provisions de sang pour ma journée.

Ayant toujours des différences de température, passant de la glace au feu en moins d'une heure, je n'étais jamais bien loin de mon édredon. Cependant, j'avais maintenant la force de me lever pour faire quelques pas dans ma chambre et me laver. Edward avait même mis un bassin pour que je prenne des bains. Mon ventre était un soufflé qui ne cessait de gonfler si bien qu'au bout de cette troisième semaine je ressemblais plus à un tonneau difforme qu'à la Bella que j'avais appris à reconnaître dans le miroir. Edward m'aidait souvent à me déplacer même si je le pouvais seule (difficilement certes mais ça m'étais possible). Il disait que c'était en prévision d'une chute qu'il voulait me protéger. En réalité, à chaque pas mon déhanché grotesque le faisait rire aux éclats, de ce rire argenté qui me rendait plus proche de lui à chaque instant.

Cela faisait un mois que nous étions unis. Edward et moi dînâmes donc ensembles. Bougies, guirlandes, plumes, mon petit vampire de mari avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. Depuis plusieurs jours, Carlisle voulait essayer une double alimentation pour moi, afin de subvenir aux besoins des deux personnes que j'étais. Ce soir-là, j'eus donc droit en plus de mon bol rougeoyant à un gâteau de pommes. La soirée se passa merveilleusement.

J'ai cru que le gâteau passerait, mais à la grande douleur qui foudroya mon ventre, je crains un instant que ce ne fut le cas. S'en suivi un bruit écoeurant et une vive souffrance au niveau de mes côtes. Je ne pus retenir un hurlement qui suffit à faire revenir Carlisle. Mon bébé m'avait cassé une côte.

« Il faut le faire sortir maintenant, cria Edward. Si ça commence ainsi il va la tuer !

- Il faut y réfléchir, il est vrai que mes recherches à ce sujet m'ont amené un nombre de décès. Mais les femmes incubes étaient toujours seules, et l'on retrouvait leurs corps que bien plus tard. Bella nous a avec elle !

- Et puis il n'a pas fait exprès le pauvre ange, il s'étirait. Il ne doit plus avoir beaucoup de place, le défendais-je en caressant mon ballon. Il a la force de son père en tout cas, marmottais-je.

- Bella, tu le défends encore alors que … »

Edward se tut et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, incandescents. Il posa sa main sur la mienne et mon ventre eut un léger soubresaut qui me fut douloureux.

« Elle est désolée, dit-il absorbée par quelque chose que je ne voyais pas. Elle t'aime et ne voulait pas te faire de mal.

- Elle ? De qui parles-tu Edward, s'enquit Carlisle avant moi.

- Ne me dit pas que tu entends notre enfant !, braillais-je.

- Tu lui as fait peur, rit-il.

- Oh, excuse moi bébé, repris-je doucement en joignant ma main à la sienne.

- Elle aime beaucoup ta voix, sourit-il, la mienne aussi semble-t-il. »

Nous restâmes abasourdis un long moment. La voix de notre fille avait percé jusqu'à son père. Lui était ravi et passait de long moment à discourir avec mon ventre, me traduisant chaque parole. C'était incroyable. Une telle chose ne pouvait exister que dans son monde, car jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé dans le mien. Je buvais ses paroles, imaginant déjà la voix de ma fille. Serait-elle aussi douce, aussi belle que celle de son père ? Où rocailleuse à l'instar de la mienne ?

« Petite Renesmée, tu semble sage aujourd'hui, chantais-je.

- Renesmée ?, m'interrogea son père.

- Renée, c'était le nom de ma mère et celui de la religieuse qui me contait des histoires de vampires. Je les aimais beaucoup toutes les deux, peut être parce que l'une me rappelais l'autre, expliquais-je nostalgique. Et Esmé, comme le second prénom de ta mère, une grande dame. »

Edward semblait ému et déposait un baiser sur mon front brûlant. Je hurlais, j'avais si mal. Une autre de mes côtes venait de lâcher. Un mois ! J'étais si faible désormais, seules mes conversations avec Renesmée me rendaient un peu de joie : je ne faisais pas tant d'effort pour rien et elle non plus. La maison aux allures nettes, aux murs clairs, aux meubles de bois était ma tanière de mère louve. Je m'étais habituée à cette grande croix de bois dans le fond du couloir. Le père de Carlisle étant été le plus grand pasteur chasseur de vampires et de sorcières de Londres, c'était tout ce qui persistait de la vie de 1640 que le médecin avait connu. Un mois dans une chambre, à ne sortir que dans le couloir quand j'en avais la force. D'après mes protecteurs, je serais bientôt délivrée de ma fille, ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours.

Carlisle ne travaillait plus d'ailleurs. Après plusieurs mois sans arrêts à l'hôpital, il avait profité d'un apaisement de la pandémie pour prendre un peu de vacances afin de me surveiller plus assidûment. Le père, lui, bien qu'inquiet, était aux anges chaque fois que nous discourions tout les trois.

Ce matin, il y avait encore de la neige, et le paysage que j'apercevais par la fenêtre semblait figé dans la glace en m'attendant. Edward devait être dans les bois à la recherche de mon petit-déjeuner, et reviendrait dans quelques minutes. Nous étions paisibles, tout allait pour le mieux.

Comment tant de choses peuvent changer si vite ? Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas figée comme les arbres glacés ? Pourquoi ais-je si mal ? Tant de questions qui percèrent mon esprit alors que des lames brûlantes s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair. Mon ventre n'était plus qu'une douleur, tordant mon corps sans que je ne puisse hurler. J'avais le souffle coupé et aucun son ne pouvait sortir de ma gorge asséchée. Je me mis à taper le bois de mon lit jusqu'à ne plus sentir ma main. Cela suffit à alerter Carlisle et Edward qui arrivèrent en courant quelques instants plus tard. Mon aimé me fit peur, tant il y avait du sang sur la chemise blanche qu'il portait et les traces persistaient sur son visage. Les mouvements qui agitaient mon abdomen et me tuaient doucement étaient ceux de l'enfant qui souhaitaient en sortir.

« Edward, de l'eau chaude et des linges propres, file, ordonna le médecin qui se dirigeai vers moi. Bella, respire, respire. »

Cela m'était impossible. Mon souffle était trop loin et je ne pouvais aller le chercher. Je haletais tel un animal condamné. Ma vision se troublait de temps à autre mais mon ouïe semblait surdéveloppée, aussi ne pus-je louper le bruit écoeurant qui marqua la fin de ma souffrance, le bruit d'os brisé de ma colonne vertébrale, me privant de la moitié de mon corps.

Edward fut vite là et assista au mieux le docteur Cullen. Celui-ci ouvrit mon ventre après être certain que mon époux eut cessé de respirer. Le liquide rouge coula le long de ma peau que je ne sentais plus. Cependant, son arrivée au niveau de mes mains m'indiqua que j'étais en pleine hémorragie. J'allais mourir en donnant la vie, quoi de plus beau ? Je sentis bientôt un soulagement et récupérait mon souffle, prise de vertige. Des mains blanches se tendirent vers nous et Carlisle posa l'être pâle aux yeux éveillés sur ma poitrine. Ses petites dents blanches illuminaient son sourire et ses joues roses dessinaient ses yeux marron en amande. Quelle vision divine, ma fille, ma petite Renesmée.

« Je vous aime », murmurais-je, avant que tout ne devienne noir et froid.

***************************************************************************

Alors ? On continue toujours ? A bientôt !!


	8. Une naissance deux nouvelles nées

**Titre** : Rencontre un siècle avant…

**Auteuses** : Clochette et Lolita

**Couple** : Edward/Bella principalement

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : et si Bella avait vécu en 1918, travaillé avec Carlisle lors de la transformation d'Edward ? Que se serait-il passé ?

**Notes **: voici enfin le chap 7 ! Désolées du retard, on va essayer de faire mieux pour le prochain, suivant le rythme des cours (grrrr). Ce n'est pas notre préféré, mais le 8 est beaucoup mieux, reste plus qu'à le taper. En tout cas merci pour les ajouts en fav', les review et pour continuer à nous lire !

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à nous mais à Stephenie Meyer !

RAR anonyme :

__ : merci pour ta review, je t'ai laissé un pti message bisous

_**Mag**_ : voilà la suite !! Désolées si on t'a fait trop languir, j'espère que t'aimera toujours ^^. Bisous

Merci à _**Elisect32**_, _**Dogywoman**_, _**cecyas**_, _**Butterflied75**_, _**vinou**_, _**mel31**_, _**anna-cool**_, _**bellardtwilight**_, _**Eternellement moi**_, _**twilight007**_, _**tchingtchong**_, _**Lili-puce**_ et _**NessieOOOCullenoOoBlack**_ pour vos reviews !

***************************************************************************

_**Chapitre 7 : Une naissances, deux nouvelles-nées.**_

Dans ces ténèbres, je n'entendais que des voix lointaines. Carlisle semblait affairé à stopper mon hémorragie tandis qu'Edward avait emmené ma fille loin de moi. Il revint bien vite cependant car j'entendis la porte se fermer à nouveau. Un cri me parvint, bien trop dur pour être celui d'un enfant laissé seul mais avec les mêmes accents de frayeur et d'incompréhension. Suivit un bruit étrange qui tenait autant de la plainte animale que du feulement.

« C'est hors de question! hurla mon époux au supplice.

- Edward, nous n'avons plus le choix, nous allons la perdre ! cria Carlisle. »

Je sentis une main froide s'emparer de la mienne avec beaucoup de délicatesse : un peu de douceur dans un monde qui m'était devenu sombre et étouffant.

« Je ne peux pas Carlisle, je vais la tuer ! Je ne pourrais jamais m'arrêter ! »

Son amertume sa colère face à la nouvelle idée de son créateur avait déserté sa voix et laissé place à une nouvelle vague de douleur et de peur.

« Edward, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, tu y arriveras. Je dois m'occuper de sa plaie si nous ne voulons pas la perdre avant que ça soit fait. Pense à elle, elle te guidera, tu vas y arriver Edward! »

Tout devint silencieux. Etais-je enfin partie ? Mon corps avait-il enfin cédé à la torture ?

Non ! Une brûlure déchira mon cou et enflamma ma gorge. Le sang s'en échappait et une substance prenait sa place. La douleur était insupportable mais je n'avais pas la force de hurler. Les mains d'Edward me seraient avec force gardant ses lèvres contre ma peau incandescente. A la vitesse où mes forces, déjà amoindries, me quittaient, je n'aurais plus mal très longtemps. La voix rassurante mais stricte de Carlisle tintait de moins en moins fort à mes oreilles. Je distinguais de l'angoisse et de la détermination dans ses appels au courage et à la force de l'homme qui buvait ma vie.

Alors que ma vie ne tenait plus qu'à un minuscule petit fil, que j'avais perdu tout repère du monde extérieur, je sentis le venin cesser d'affluer. Une main froide, source d'un infime réconfort, se posa sur mon cou. Il avait réussi ! Moi, j'étais à l'agonie. Jamais sur Terre il n'y eu de si grande souffrance. Je revoyais chacun des moments trop flous de ma vie tandis que la brûlure se déplaçait et prenait place dans mon être.

J'aurais aimé leur dire de me laisser partir et de m'achever mais je devais me battre pour ma fille, aussi serrais-je les dents et, les yeux toujours fermés, j'attendis.

Combien d'heures s'écoulèrent ? Je n'en sais rien. Je me basais sur la respiration lente d'Edward à mon chevet et j'entendais Carlisle aller et venir à intervalles réguliers, ainsi que de légers bruits de sucions qui m'auraient donnés faim si mon ventre n'avait pas été en pleine crémation.

Qu'étais-je en train de devenir ? Allais-je être bonne comme Carlisle et Edward ou serais-je un monstre comme ceux que la religieuse décrivait ? Ces simples questions emplissaient ma tête d'un enfer cuisant.

Quatre mille neuf cent vingt sept respirations plus tard, mon dos se raidit et la douleur qui s'était d'abord emparée du haut de mon corps s'échappa vers le bas entraînant des convulsions. Edward semblait heureux, ce qui signifiait que je vivais encore. D'un autre côté, m'infliger tant de douleurs lui semblait insupportable et les explications réconfortantes de Carlisle ni firent rien. La teinte apeurée de sa voix était la même qu'avant qu'il ne me morde ; il souffrait avec moi.

Alors que je brûlais intégralement, je sentis une main minuscule se poser sur moi. Aussitôt mon esprit s'emplit de couleurs vives et de joie qui masquèrent un peu ma souffrance. Je délirais totalement. Mon bras cassé de petite fille était loin du compte quand même, un si grand nombre de bonnes âmes veillaient sur moi et mes déchirures. Puis, d'un coup, alors que le temps avait fait sa course sans moi, mon cœur s'emballa. La chaleur montait en moi et avait quitté mes mains. Peu à peu, chacun de mes membres cessèrent de me brûler pour s'engourdir. Les flammes remontaient mes veines avec plus d'ardeur encore et filaient jusqu'à mon cœur troublé qui battait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Je cru un instant qu'il allait sauter de ma poitrine et je l'y aurait aidé, j'aurais demandé, supplié qu'on me l'arrache s'il m'était moins douloureux. Et dire que sœur Stephenie avait été emportée par une crise cardiaque. Elle aurait encore pu jouer dans les niveaux mondiaux de boxe en comparaison de mon état.

« Carlisle, son cœur !, entendis-je comme si quelqu'un avait hurler dans mon oreille.

- C'est la fin, je vais protéger Renesmée, expliqua-t-il. Tu es le seul visage qui l'apaisera à son réveil. Reste avec elle, ce n'est qu'une question de petites heures. »

D'heures ? Les vampires sont des êtres abjects, pensais-je, laisser une femme dans un tel état… Sadiques! Je priais pour que ces heures passent car je ne pourrais endurer plus avec ce feu grandissant. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort. L'aurait-on vu, il aurait été rougeoyant tant il brûlait. Je n'arrivais plus à gérer mon souffle devenu irrégulier. Je n'osais plus bouger, de peur de donner de l'élan à cette machine infernale ayant perdu tout contrôle, qui avait pris la place de mon cœur.

Puis la douleur devint pesante, écrasante, et finit par l'emporter sur moi. Mon cœur s'arrêta d'un coup, net, essayant de se rattraper à quelques battements avant de sombrer dans le silence. Je ne souffrais plus. Une main tenait la mienne mais elle n'était pas froide. Qui était-ce ? J'ouvris les yeux sur une lumière éclatante. Etais-je finalement parvenue au paradis ? Oh, Edward, je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir été assez forte. La lumière s'atténuait. Bientôt je verrais la Terre d'en haut. Je gardais les yeux grands ouverts sans qu'ils ne me piquent. Cette main qui serrait toujours intensément la mienne était sûrement celle de l'ange qui m'emmenait, mais mes oreilles ne détectaient pas le bruit de ses ailes. J'entendais pourtant nettement celles des oiseaux qui commençaient leur journée, et plus proche une respiration haletante. Je dirigeais mon regard vers elle et découvrit celui mon ange aux cheveux de bronze. Ses yeux d'un or liquide m'observaient amoureusement.

« Edward !, criais-je d'une voix qui m'apparut étrangère alors que je sautais dans ses bras. Oh, j'ai eu si peur Edward, si peur de ne jamais te revoir, continuais-je en le serrant avec force.

- Tu me fais mal ma Bella », gémit mon amoureux avec le demi-sourire auquel je ne résistais jamais.

Mal ? Avec ma force de ver de terre ? Je le lâchais et reculais de quelques pas instantanément. Je regardais partout autour de moi avec un regard étrangement clair et précis. Chaque aspérité du papier qui tapissait la pièce m'apparut avec une netteté incroyable. L'odeur de renfermé me pris le nez et j'arrêtais instantanément ma respiration. La chemise de coton flottait sur mes membres raides aurait déclanché mes frissons, mais je ne réagi pas. Je me tenais debout sans trembler et, mon Dieu, je ne respirais plus. Qu'étais-je devenue ?

C'est alors que je la vis pour la première fois. Cette belle inconnue au corps mince dans sa chemise blanche bouffante. Postée face à moi, elle me regardait intensément des ses iris vermillon plantées dans les miennes. Je m'approchais d'elle, elle fit de même. Je lançais un regard interrogateur à Edward qui s'était relevé et me regardait anxieux. Elle lui lança le même regard. Mais Edward ne pouvait s'approcher d'elle et de moi en même temps. Faisant un point, je m'aperçus du contour de bois qui entourait la jeune femme aux cheveux de soie. La coiffeuse, ma coiffeuse, mon miroir !

« Oh Edward, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?, demandais-je effrayée.

- Tu as failli mourir en donnant la vie, et je ne pouvais te perdre. Bella, me pardonneras-tu ?, supplia-t-il.

- De quoi ?

- Tu es l'une des nôtres, Bella, déclara-t-il doucement.

- Un…vampire ?, prononçais-je avec difficulté alors qu'il opinait. Pour l'éternité avec toi ! souriais-je devant sa mine attristée. »

Je m'avançais vers lui et l'embrassait tendrement. La barrière de son désir de sang n'existait plus, nous étions enfin un couple égal. Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes et ce fut pour moi comme une explosion de sensations. Ses lèvres étaient d'une douceur, d'une saveur. Son haleine fraîche m'électrisa et je resserrais un peu mon étreinte. Tout mon corps appelait le sien quand une phrase me revint.

« Donner la vie ? Renesmée ?, demandais-je. Où est-elle ?

- Elle t'attend avec Carlisle. Elle a hâte de te voir, mais tu dois manger avant car elle… est un peu particulière. Tu verras, me répondit il embarrassé »

Je fouillais la chambre du regard, ne trouvant pas de trace d'un bol de sang comme ceux que j'avais avalés durant ma grossesse éclair. Je me retournais vers Edward avec le regard d'une fillette égarée. Maintenant qu'il en parlait, je ressentais une forte brûlure dans la gorge qui ne demandait qu'à être éteinte par un certain liquide rougeoyant.

Edward éclata de rire à me voir aussi désemparée. Il me tendit un pantalon et un chemisier. Seules les femmes revendiquant l'indépendance portaient des pantalons ! Comment pouvais-je accepter de mettre pareille horreur? Mais devant ce sourire aux allures friponnes, avais-je vraiment le choix? A ma grande surprise je m'y senti à l'aise, et le chemisier était d'un confort incomparable. Puis il me donna une paire de chaussures que j'utilisais uniquement pour aller marcher qui, en réalité, n'avaient pas servi depuis le foyer. Je les enfilais et allais prendre la main d'Edward. Son contact m'apaisait. Plus encore que lorsque j'étais…humaine.

Etonnamment il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et me poussa en contrebas. La chute fut lente et je n'eu aucun problème à atterrir debout. Lui était déjà en bas, avec un sourire béat, une main tendue vers moi. Un grognement monta de ma gorge, qui me surpris. Je posais néanmoins ma main sur la sienne, choquée, sous les rires argentés de mon compagnon. Ma peau était si douce, seule une marque en ovale léger en gâchait la perfection au niveau de ma gorge : ma morsure, à l'endroit exact d'où se trouvait celle d'Edward. Je lui souris et nous nous dirigeâmes calmement vers les bois.

Passé les premiers troncs, il lâcha ma main et se mit à courir. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais seule au milieu des arbres. La leçon était simple, il me fallait le retrouver en faisant preuve d'instinct. Je commençais par scruter les alentours à la recherche de feuilles remuantes ou de branches détruites au passage de ce boulet de canon. Mais il n'avait laissé aucune trace de lui. Je tendis alors l'oreille jusqu'à entendre deux respirations dans mon dos. Refusant l'origine de ce bruit, je fouillais plus loin. Rien. Pouvais-je le retrouver autrement ? Je ne pouvais pas décemment le flairer comme un animal ? Et quelle odeur aurais-je cherché ? Fermant les yeux, je m'y essayais pourtant incertaine et pas très fière de moi. Le bois humide avait une odeur vieillotte. Le mélange terre mouillée et sapin était cependant intéressant. Mais, dans toutes ces odeurs naturelles, il y en avait une plus sucrée, plus douce, légèrement florale. Je me lançais à sa poursuite, partant à toutes jambes à l'Est. Après quelques minutes, je distinguais un rire familier : je rouvrais les yeux et accélérais.

Je ne m'arrêtais pas en le voyant, le visage fendu de son sourire éclatant, et le plaquais contre le sol, le regardant comme s'il avait été la proie que je chassais. Ses lèvres m'appelaient si fort ! Malheureusement la voix du sang fut plus forte. Ma mémoire connaissait ce parfum et je me précipitais vers lui, Edward sur mes talons. A quelques kilomètres de là gisait un renard, au pelage terne. L'animal était sûrement vieux et le pauvre était blessé. Il aurait été criminel de le laisser souffrir d'avantage. Sans plus de réflexions, je me jetais sur lui et mes dents tels des rasoirs pénétrèrent ses chairs comme celles d'un fruit trop mur. Son sang toucha ma langue éveillant mon appétit féroce. Le pauvre animal ne se débattu que quelques instants avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Je me délectais de ce liquide chaud, avide de plus. Je n'entendis pas Edward me regarder, trop absorbée par le cou de mon renard. Encore une fois, il rit de bon cœur en me voyant relever la tête, du sang coulant autour de ma bouche. Il s'approcha et du bout de sa langue vint en essuyer les contours.

« Mmm, bon choix. Ça t'a plu ? »

Je me contentais de hocher la tête, penaude.

« Tu en veux encore ? », demanda-t-il dans un sourire ravageur.

Je lui rendis son sourire et ouvris grand les oreilles et les ailes de mon nez. Plus au nord, je sentais une odeur sourdre et un bruit régulier, un souffle agité. L'odeur m'amena à un spectacle peu commun. Un lynx avait planté ses crocs dans un élan. Un plat sucré salé en quelque sorte. Le sang qui nimbait la place m'excitait.

Le lynx me feula et se mit en position d'attaque. Je l'imitais maladroitement et approchais doucement. Edward m'observait, caché derrière les arbres. Il ne bougea pas quand le grand félin sauta sur moi. Il y eu un bruit sourd et l'animal ne bougea plus. D'un coup porté à son dos je lui avais paralysé les reins. Fière et affamée, je plantais mes dents dans sa fourrure épaisse et m'abreuvais avidement. Un vrai délice, plus ferrugineux mais plus doux. Ayant terminé, je m'attaquais au dessert en achevant l'élan au goût floral, plus fade.

Mon visage était rouge de sang et j'utilisais le poil de ma dernière victime pour me nettoyer. Après cela, Edward se joint à moi. Un vrai pique-nique en amoureux. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, nous dénichâmes une petite clairière mousseuse. Rassasiée et forte du sang que j'avais bu, je me collais à Edward et arrachait sa chemise. Il fut plus délicat avec mes vêtements. Nos ébats s'éternisèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Ces sensations quasi-électriques étaient tellement mieux que celles bien primaires de mon humanité, tellement plus intenses. Il ne se retenait plus, il n'avait plus peur de me blesser. Enfin il n'y avait plus que nous et nos sentiments. Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, nus à même le sol, nous contemplâmes les étoiles un long moment.

« Renesmée sera sûrement endormie à notre retour, il faudrait….

- Endormie ?, demandais-je, interloquée.

- Oui, notre fille dort. Un véritable petit ange, me confia-t-il comme s'il portait un étrange secret.

- Allons-y !, chantonnais-je de ma nouvelle voix.

- Demain, il est tard Bella, sourit-il à demi sans que je ne puisse résister à cette chaleur qui émanait de ses yeux.

- Demain alors, souris-je à mon tour en me collant à lui.»

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et posais à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Peut avant le lever du soleil, nous nous rhabillâmes. Le chemin du retour fut ponctué quelques biches et élans ; je testais même ma dextérité sur un lapin. Cette petite bête avait un goût fin et très suave. Edward se moqua de ma prise en ramenant un puma que nous partageâmes : exquis ! Voyant le soleil monter, il partit en trombe vers le sud-ouest. Je le suivais sans peine. Notre course égale était reposante et enivrante. Notre état de souillons me faisait honte. J'avais hâte de rencontrer enfin ma fille mais je refusais que ce soit dans cet état de crasse.

Edward m'indiqua la fenêtre de laquelle il m'avait poussée la veille et sauta sans élan jusqu'à elle. Sept mètres au moins nous séparaient. Il ouvrit le carreau et s'engouffra dans notre chambre. Je reculais de quelques pas et, avec le plus d'élan que je pus, je m'élançais et arrivais sur le toit. Bien plus haut que prévu. La vue était sublime de là-haut. D'un côté, la forêt sauvage d'où nous venions, de l'autre la ville et le lac, mon ancienne vie. M'accrochant au bord de la fenêtre, je me laissais retomber jusqu'au premier étage et trouvais Edward dans le bassin. L'eau ne pouvait déjà être chaude ! Il sorti propre et me proposa sa place. Je me déshabilla et me préparais au choc de température, choc qui ne vint pas. Ma température corporelle était bien plus basse maintenant et je supportais bien le froid.

Je passais un moment dans l'eau à laver ma peau blême pleine de terre. Puis, une fois sèche, je passais ma plus jolie robe, tombante, vert clair en velours et dentelle. Mon corps mince et brillement dessiné semblait s'être adapté parfaitement au tissu. Je démêlais sans peine ma tignasse bouclée et rejoignis Edward qui pendait nos vêtements près du poêle.

« Nous y allons ?, demandais-je timidement.

- Oui, répondit-il après avoir tendu l'oreille un moment aux pensées de la maison. Reste près de moi et garde ma main dans la tienne autant que possible. »

Je m'exécutais et serrais sa paume d'ivoire dans la mienne, m'agrippant de mon bras libre au sien. Nous descendîmes les escaliers de bois au fond d'un couloir tapissé que je n'avais jamais qu'entrevu.

En bas, un salon simple. Un vieux canapé était posé au centre, des meubles de bois massif rasaient les murs et une multitude de toiles, plus belles les unes que les autres, ornaient les murs blancs.

Plus loin, sur chaise, face à une baie vitrée, Carlisle nous faisait dos. Edward posa alors sa main sur mes yeux.

« Ecoute Bella, m'intima-t-il. Qu'entends-tu ? »

Je tendis l'oreille au silence. A quelques pas de moi résonnaient des bruits de succions et un bruit régulier, doux : un cœur.

« Edward, son cœur bat !, m'exclamais-je, joyeuse.

- Oui, et c'est pour cela que tu dois être très vigilante, m'expliqua-t-il en libérant mes yeux. Tes instincts sont trop nouveaux et difficiles à contrôler. Je serais là si tu en as besoin. »

Il libéra ma main et me laissa approcher de Carlisle. Les bruits de succions stoppèrent lorsque je vis le visage d'ange de ma fille, ses yeux marron chocolat, comme les miens autrefois, ses boucles aussi cuivrées que les cheveux de son père. Avais-je dormi 3 jours ou 3 ans ??

Aussitôt elle tendit les bras vers moi en me souriant. Carlisle me dévisagea avec une moue prudente que lui rendit sans quitter ma fille des yeux. Il me la remit sans mot dire. Son petit corps chaud et palpitant dans mes bras me congela. Elle était si envoûtante ! Elle posa sa petite main sur ma joue et des images défilèrent dans ma tête. Certaines où j'apparaissais d'abord souffrante, humaine, puis de temps à autre figée, de plus en plus blanche et enfin mon saut par la fenêtre de la veille qui l'amusa beaucoup.

Je caressais tendrement son doux visage, qui laissait apparaître autant de mes traits que ceux de son père, et me tournait vers Carlisle.

« Elle a une croissance exceptionnelle. Rien dans mes ouvrages ne parle de cela et j'ai peur qu'il ne faille nous même nous rendre vers des témoins si nous voulons en savoir d'avantage sur son avenir, expliqua-t-il. Quand à son don, c'est un bonus, précisa-t-il en souriant. Félicitations ! »

La fin de sa phrase semblait à double sens, tenant compte de ma stabilité de nouvelle née autant que du bijou que j'avais enfanté.

Edward et moi restâmes à jouer avec notre fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme. Elle grandissait à vue d'œil, ce qui m'effrayais un peu quand au temps qu'elle vivrait. Mais dans ses veines coulait l'immortalité de son père, elle ne pourrait passer outre !

Le lendemain matin je sortais chasser avant le lever du soleil, seule. J'avais besoin de paix pour réfléchir, faire le point sur ma nouvelle condition. Vampire, mère, épouse, beaucoup d'un seul coup. Je ne regrettais rien mais restais troublée devant tant de changements. Je ne m'éloignais pas de la maison et n'attrapais qu'un cerf égaré, jeune, fade. Cela serait suffisant pour que ma fille ne courre aucun danger en ma présence.

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas assoiffée de sang humain ? J'étais pourtant un vampire maintenant, belle, éternelle certes, mais buveuse de sang d'homme ! Or, celui des animaux me plaisait bien. L'appel du sang courrant dans les veines de Renesmée n'était qu'une berceuse lointaine. Peut être parce que l'on m'avait habituée ainsi avant ma transformation.

Alors que le soleil perçait l'horizon, je sautais dans un bassin propre sous le regard intéressé d'Edward. Il s'approcha de moi, une éponge de bain à la main et entrepris de me laver. Il nous fallu deux fois plus de temps pour faire ma toilette que lorsque je le faisais seule. J'eu ainsi le temps de découvrir mon corps nouveau s'étendre sous les mains de mon amoureux.

« Tu n'as pas fais de mauvaise rencontre ? s'enquit-il en me séchant.

- Non, quasiment aucune en fait, raillais-je.

- Tu supportes le régime ? continua-t-il, plus inquiet.

- Sans problème oui, c'est étrange non ? Pour toi ça a été plus dur.

- Un peu oui, rit-il. Carlisle m'a enfermé à la cave pendant un mois à me donner des bols de sang d'animaux toutes les deux heures. Il venait me raisonner pendant que je m'alimentais. J'ai fini par comprendre et me suis fait aux petites bêtes. Mais ton contrôle m'étonne, tu es parfaite ! »

Il m'embrassa le haut de l'épaule et, après m'avoir enroulée dans une serviette sèche (inutile, vu ma condition je n'avais pas froid), il entrepris de me démêler mes cheveux. Avec un soin digne d'un artiste, il façonna mes cheveux et mes boucles retombèrent bientôt dans mon dos. Je m'habillais et reprenait sa main, nous dirigeant vers la chambre au berceau.

La petite friponne nous attendait avec un sourire aussi blanc que celui de son papa. Je la prenais dans mes bras et la serrait doucement. Nous descendîmes lui donner son biberon rouge que Carlisle nous avait laissé avant de partir. Son regard chocolat brisait toute animosité. Cette pensée fit le tour de ma tête à la vitesse de la lumière. Ses yeux marron, les miens humains. Ceux de Carlisle et d'Edward en revanche étaient comme les miens aujourd'hui, ceux de créatures fantastiques. Or mes yeux étaient plus rubis que les leurs, ocre.

« Pourquoi ai-je le regard sombre ? », demandais-je.

Des rires me répondirent en premier lieu, puis sa voix.

« Parce que tu viens de « naître », ça passera dans quelques temps, avec le sang des animaux. Ça m'a fait peur la première fois, mais on s'habitue rapidement », me rassura-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule décolletée.

J'appuyais ma joue sur sa main parfaite en continuant de fixer ma fille en souriant.

Plus tard dans la matinée nous sortîmes faire un tour dans la forêt. Ma robe volait derrière moi. Edward me tenait par les épaules. La journée avait été ensoleillée et nos peaux brillaient à l'unisson. La mienne était plus scintillante, plus chatoyante. Celle de Renesmée ne faisait que luire légèrement, faisant ressortir ses joues rosées.

Elle posa sa main tristounette sur ma peau. Les images qu'elle me renvoyait me montraient à quel point elle aurait aimé briller elle aussi.

« Tu es la plus belle ma puce, lui chuchotais-je, touchée. Unique ! »

Edward la mit sur ses épaules et tout deux partirent quelques minutes. A son retour, la petite semblait aux anges. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et je vis les arbres défiler à toute vitesse. Je sentais presque l'air dans mes boucles. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour une petite collation sur un vieux blaireau déniché par la petite. Visiblement son instinct de chasse était là. Son père avait fini le voyage dans les arbres avant de revenir ici.

Ma fille avait encore changé. Elle embellissait d'heure en heure et faisait des progrès. J'en restais bouche bée.

Les journées passaient trop vite et trop vite elle s'endormait pour une autre nuit.

Son visage endormi était pareil à celui d'Elizabeth. Son souvenir engourdi ma mémoire quelques instants, flou mais présent. Si peu de temps s'était écoulé et pourtant tout était si différent aujourd'hui.

Avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre, je me retournais une dernière fois et murmurais à cette petite vie que j'adorais :

« Bonne nuit. »

***************************************************************************

Alors ? Bien ? Encore désolées pour le retard, on va essayer de faire mieux.

Gros bisous à toutes et à tous (si messieurs il y a)

Clochette et Lolita


	9. Lecture

**Titre** : Rencontre un siècle avant…

**Auteuses** : Clochette et Lolita

**Couple** : Edward/Bella principalement

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : et si Bella avait vécu en 1918, travaillé avec Carlisle lors de la transformation d'Edward ? Que se serait-il passé ?

**Notes **Enfin le chapitre 8 ! Les mises à jour risquent d'être plus espacées, les cours prenant la priorité face à la fic. Mais l'écriture avance, les idées sont bien présentes !

C'est une sorte de POV Edward, au passage^^

Et toujours merci de nous suivre !

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à nous mais à Stephenie Meyer !

Merci à _**Elisect32**_, _**Dogywoman**_, _**cecyas**_, _**vinou**_, _**popolove (ou plutôt Mel31)**_, _**twilight007**_, _**lol636, chouchoumag, acoco, aristaa **_et_** lena-lna933**_ pour vos reviews !

***************************************************************************

Edward ayant soif, il m'abandonna bien vite pour la forêt. Je retournais dans notre chambre et, plus par réflexe que par nécessité, m'allongeais sur le lit resté au milieu de la pièce. Mon ancien palais de souffrance me renvoyait à mon ancienne condition humaine. Seuls deux jours étaient passés depuis que j'avais quitté mon brasier, mais cela me paraissait une éternité. Faisant le tour de la chambre du regard, je trouvais dans ce calme un cahier qui attira mon attention. Dans ma mémoire, le souvenir de ce calepin était bien plus flou ; il était vraiment magnifique : même humaine j'avais eu bon goût. Je pris le carnet, hésitait un moment, et l'ouvrait. Quelques pages arrachées avaient été introduites au début. Je me sentais un peu coupable, mais me plongeais tout même dans la lecture de sa magnifique écriture.

_**17 Septembre 1918**_

Qui suis-je ? Où suis-je ? Après trois jours de souffrance, je retrouve le Docteur Cullen dans une cave. Il m'explique que je suis maintenant bien différent. Une soif incontrôlable a pris possession de moi. Où est-tu ? Ton odeur me revient en tête et j'ai du mal à tenir dans cette pièce. Le seul souvenir de ta fragrance me détruit et me consume, brûlant ma gorge. Ton visage me revient lui aussi, mais ce sont des visions d'horreur qui m'apparaissent. Pauvre Bella ! Viens me chercher, me sauver de cet état.

_**20 Septembre 1918**_

Trois jours de plus. Je ne tiens plus la faim. Les bols que ce médecin m'apporte me dégoûtent. Et quand je me force à les boire, le goût me fait vomir. Carlisle dit que c'est la première fois qu'il voit un vampire rejeter le sang. Du sang ? Du sang ! Suis-je vraiment devenu ce monstre assoiffé dont parle les livres d'épouvante? C'est impossible… Bella, tu continues de me hanter. Je veux te revoir, ton visage, ta peau, ton sang, j'ai besoin de toi. Oh non, je suis vraiment ce monstre !

_**22 Septembre 1918**_

J'ai eu une longue conversation avec Carlisle. D'après lui, l'espèce à laquelle j'appartiens aujourd'hui a des besoins et des règles qu'il me faudra respecter. Il a tenté de m'expliquer le tout, mais cela me semble bien compliqué. J'ai compris l'essentiel : je ne pourrais jamais te revoir. Il nous faut garder l'anonymat et éviter le soleil pour ne pas briller. Briller? Pour cacher l'horreur de notre réelle condition. Un Monstre en diamant quelle ironie. Mais cela m'a surpris, telle cette pierre et mieux encore, rien ne peut nous atteindre, dit-il. Il a cependant mis un bémol à son récit. D'après ce qu'il raconte, il est différent de son espèce. Il se nourrit des animaux (quelle horreur !!!). Il espère que je suivrais son exemple pour montrer à notre monde que l'on peut vivre en harmonie avec l'être humain. Mais à quoi pense t il ? Du sang c'est du sang… Oh Bella, tu me manques tant, aide moi à me réveiller de se cauchemar ; je jure de te retrouver.

_**27 Septembre 1918**_

J'ai fini mon premier bol de sang animal ! Finalement c'est plutôt bon, même si j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose. Je me dis que j'ai mangé des animaux toute ma vie, ça ne change pas grand-chose c'est comme si je préférais le filet à la côte. Fait rassurant, je me surprends à être plus calme lorsque je vois Carlisle, mais il sent tellement bon…moi qui sent le rat mort j'ai tout à apprendre. J'ai demandé de l'eau pour me laver, c'est un bon commencement.

_**30 Septembre 1918**_

Aujourd'hui Carlisle m'a ouvert et m'a laissé déambuler dans la maison. Il m'a dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas de la journée et qu'il m'avait laissé des réserves de sang. Je crois que nous apprendrons à nous faire confiance. C'est réellement quelqu'un de bien, il est si droit, si doux. Il observe un tel contrôle sur lui…. Travailler au milieu de leur odeur, avec ton odeur, me semble un tel exploit !

_**1**__**er**__** Octobre 1918**_

En revenant ce matin, Carlisle a été content de constater que j'avais su me gérer. Comme pour me récompenser, il m'a longuement parlé de toi ma Bella : ton attitude, ta tristesse… il semble s'inquiéter de ton état de santé. Oh amour, si tu savais à quel point tu me manques. Mais je ne peux pas retenir mes dents lorsque le parfum de tes veines me revient.

_**2 Octobre 1918**_

Je me transforme en fée du logis. Je m'ennuie tant ! Mais Carlisle dit qu'il est trop tôt pour que je sorte, mes yeux sont encore trop rouges. Je me fais encore peur lorsque je croise mon reflet dans le miroir. Malgré que mon corps se soit dessiné j'ai l'air encore plus malade qu'avant ma mort ; je suis si pâle. Mes iris me terrifient, elles sont couleurs rubis : rouge et brillante comme le sang frais que j'ingurgite. Oui, paradoxalement, je suis devenu un vrai monstre. Bella, si je n'ai jamais été digne de toi, ce n'est plus le cas ; je devrais renoncer à toi. Quel égoïste je fais ! (Ma nouvelle chambre se trouve au premier, elle est nue, on dirait une cellule de moine.)

_**3 Octobre 1918**_

Au retour de Carlisle, je lui ai demandé de m'emmener chez mes parents pour récupérer des affaires. Il nous a fallu plusieurs heures pour faire le tri. Certaines de mes affaires, celles de Papa, celles de Maman, je crois que je n'ai quasiment rien laissé dans cette maison qui fut un jour la mienne. Triste de la quitter à jamais, trop vite, je n'ai pu parler à Carlisle tout le reste de la journée. Sage, il a respecté mon silence. Je regrette beaucoup ma vie. Bien sûr mes idées patriotiques m'auraient peut-être coûtées la vie, mais jamais je ne pourrais te présenter à mes parents ma Bella. Il n'y a plus aucun espoir d'une vie pour nous, pas une vie comme celle à laquelle j'aspirais. Dois-je pour autant renoncer à toi ?

_**7 Octobre 1918**_

Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Ce matin, Carlisle était encore plus inquiet que d'ordinaire à ton sujet ma Bella. Il ne m'en a rien dit, et pourtant je l'ai su. Je l'ai entendu, clairement ! Il était surpris, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Pourtant, je répondais juste à chacune des phrases que j'entendais, et qui ne pouvaient venir que de lui. Je lis dans les pensées ! Il semblerait que celles-ci m'apparaissent.

_**10 Octobre 1918**_

Plus qu'entendre maintenant, je distingue les images que Carlisle a dans la tête, dont la tienne. Je suis partagé entre la tristesse et l'émerveillement. Tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs malgré ton visage marqué pas le chagrin et la fatigue. Est-ce une faculté vampirique commune ? Notre espèce est-elle mentalement reliée ? Carlisle dit que non, que je suis exceptionnel, vraiment ?

_**20 Octobre 1918**_

Je n'y tiens plus, sans toi c'est un enfer d'être immortel, sans tes yeux pour me tenir chaud. Pourtant, il serait inconscient de ma part de te retrouver. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal ma Bella. Tu mérites mieux, une belle vie. Carlisle dit que tu t'es fait un ami, j'espère qu'il prendra soin de toi-même si je voudrais être à sa place.

_**24 Octobre 1918**_

Je suis allé dans le bureau de Carlisle. Il y a des murs remplis de tableaux et de livres. J'ai commencé avec une étagère scientifique plutôt intéressante. Je n'avais pas encore remarqué l'énorme croix de bois qui se trouvait derrière moi. Lorsque mon regard est tombé sur elle, j'ai eu une peur bleue, j'en étais pendu au lustre, mais il ne s'est rien passé. Visiblement, les légendes sur les …vampires (c'est dit) étaient vraiment formées de rien.

_**25 Octobre 1918**_

Carlisle m'a expliqué la présence de la croix. Son histoire est tout à fait saisissante. Lorsque je le vois si courageux, je me demande si il ne me serait pas possible de te retrouver mon ange. Mais le chemin semble si long qu'il m'effraie.

_**31 Octobre 1918**_

Halloween, quelle ânerie ! L'an dernier, j'étais à une fête déguisé en soldat. Cette année, plus besoin de me déguiser, je suis déjà un monstre effrayant. Abruti de Mike Crowley, si tu avais su à quoi ressemblait un vampire tu ne te serais pas laissé pousser des ailes dans le dos. Mais pensais tu seulement que nous existions ? Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'une telle horreur est réellement prit vie dans notre monde ? Des êtres si abjects si méchants et répugnant par nature ne devraient pas avoir droit de vivre sur cette terre ! Et pourtant je suis là, et bien vivant. Et toi ma Bella, à quoi t'amuses-tu ? Cette fête des morts te rendra t elle le sourire ne serait ce que l'espace d'un instant, d'une soirée ?

_**3 Novembre 1918**_

Il y a deux jours, je me suis rendu couvert jusque sur la tombe fraîche de mes parents. Jusque sur MA tombe. J'étais pourtant en pleine forme. Mais eux étaient en terre. Ce jour-là, j'ai appris que les vampires ne pouvaient pas pleurer. Pourtant un vide indescriptible s'était emparé de moi, je me sentais seul abandonné, pris au piège d'une vérité improbable. J'ai appris également à gérer ma soif des humains. Même si Carlisle était avec moi, je n'éprouvais aucune envie de sauter sur la vieille femme pleurnichant quelques tombes plus loin. Je crus te voir Bella, mais un homme s'approcha de la jeune fille que je prenait pour toi et la découvrit : elle était blonde. Carlisle était fier de mon comportement, et moi aussi. C'est un pas de plus vers toi. Aussi aujourd'hui ais-je été en ville, seul. Une petite heure seulement, mais elle fut à la limite du tolérable. J'ai même serré la main du boucher, à qui j'ai demandé du sang, « pour faire du boudin » ais-je prétexté. Je n'ai même pas cillé. Lui par contre semblait étonné de me voir porter des lunettes noires en cette fin d'automne.

Un mois et demi, et je suis déjà bien sevré des hommes, non ?

_**6 Novembre 1918**_

Ce matin, j'ai tenté d'atteindre l'hôpital, mais Carlisle a failli me prendre la main dans le sac. Heureusement je cours très vite, et j'étais à la maison bien avant lui, plongé dans un livre.

« Intéressant ?, demanda-t-il intrigué.

- Très, lui répondis-je innocemment. C'est déjà ta pause ? »

Il est vrai que c'était un livre passionnant du moins il l'aurait été si je ne l'avait pas tenu à l'envers.

Je devrais être plus prudent. Bella, j'arrive, attends-moi.

_**9 Novembre 1918**_

Je savais qu'il me surveillait bien plus depuis notre course du 6 Novembre. Aussi ne fus-je pas surpris de sentir sa main sur mon épaule alors que j'arrivais à mon but.

« Edward, expliqua-t-il calmement lorsque nous fûmes à la maison. Elle te croit mort ! Tu ne peux réapparaître dans sa vie. Et quelqu'un d'autre pourrait te reconnaître. Sans parler du fait que beaucoup de gens saignent à l'hôpital. »

De retour dans ma chambre, j'ai hurlé comme un fou pendant une heure, faute de ne pouvoir pleurer. Oh Bella, si je pouvais au moins revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, ton visage, tes yeux doux, tes lèvres roses et pleines…

_**12 Novembre 1918**_

Hier, j'ai espionné les pensées de Carlisle afin de ne pas me faire prendre à nouveau. Mais tout ce monde dans les rues m'a donné soif, si soif. Cette foule qui fêtait la fin de la guerre, celle pour laquelle j'aurais donné ma vie, risquait aujourd'hui la sienne. Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur Carlisle. Tous ces esprits braillards me rappelaient la présence de leur cœur palpitant. J'ai suivi un homme dont les pensées m'ont dégoûtées tant elles étaient perverses. Lui ne manquerait à personne, si j'aspirais son sang avec sa vie. Je l'isolerais et le tuerais sans faire de bruit.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je me dégoûtais moi-même. Mais la soif, ma soif, cette horrible soif, cette monstrueuse soif, grandissait un peu plus à chacun de mes pas en présence de tous ces humains excités. J'étais piégé. Bientôt je ne pourrais plus résister à l'appel de leur sang.

C'est alors que les pensées d'un jeune homme que je croisais m'interpellèrent : tu étais là, dans son esprit. Il était si triste de ne pas être avec toi. Tu as sauvé ce jeune criminel, car je reprenais courage et repartais en direction de l'hôpital, ignorant ma gorge incandescente. Ton visage, si pâle, si malheureux dans les souvenirs de cet infirmier, que je devinais être ton fameux ami, m'effraya, et j'accélérais pour te voir au plus vite.

Enfin, l'hôpital se profila. Je courrais, invisible aux humains. Il était presque 23h lorsque j'arrivais à pénétrer dans l'établissement. Je scannais les esprits à ta recherche, et trouvais bientôt celui tant connu de Carlisle ; ses pensées me firent l'effet d'un électrochoc. Je vivais à sa place la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Dans une salle de soin, ta voix résonnait avec force, imprégnée d'une tristesse, d'un chagrin palpable. Tes yeux emplis de larmes reflétaient ta souffrance, ta déchirure, me montrant une âme au supplice. Eus-je encore été en possession de la mienne, je t'en aurais fait cadeau à l'instant. Je cherchais tes pensées, mais rien ne m'apparu. Etait-tu vraiment morte à l'intérieur ? Comme pour répondre à ma propre supplique, Carlisle t'enlaça paternellement, pour prendre sur lui (sur nous) ta douleur. Ton odeur passa dans sa tête, sans qu'il ne réagisse. Mais moi, j'avais soudain envie d'être à sa place pour te humer indéfiniment. Cette senteur fleurie était certes appétissante, alléchante, attirante, mais si douce, si envoûtante, si exquise que ça m'en coupait la faim.

Carlisle avait raison, bien que j'étais maintenant assuré de pouvoir rester en ta présence sans aspirer la vie qui était en toi, je ne pouvais risquer de te faire plus de mal que ça n'étais déjà le cas. Ton visage, si fermé, si bouleversé me renvoyait à l'horreur de ma propre existence, quelques aient été les paroles réconfortantes de Carlisle.

J'allais partir lorsque ta fragrance m'attira jusqu'à toi. Je restais derrière la porte, dans le noir, surveillant ton souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne plus libre et plus régulier, signe que tu avais enfin trouvé le sommeil. J'entrais alors en silence.

J'ai cru t'avoir éveillée lorsque tu prononças mon nom, mais tu continuas à parler, me hurlant de te revenir, de te tuer pour être avec moi pour l'éternité. Je m'approchais de toi et prenais tendrement ta main, tu t'apaisas et, me souriant, me murmura « tu me manques mon amour. »

J'étais pétrifié, et me contentais de te rassurer, insufflant à chacun de mes mots tout l'amour que j'éprouvais.

Avant de partir, je gribouillais une note sur ta table : « Vis, Bella ! » Sans moi, aurais-je voulu rajouter.

Carlisle ne rentrant pas, je restais dans l'hôpital, me cachant de tous. Etrangement je ne ressentais plus l'envie du sang comme le veille dans la rue. Ton odeur était partout et je la traquais ainsi que toi malgré le silence de ton esprit. Lorsque tu te précipitais vers les ascenseurs, je te suivais du regard : que fuyais-tu ? C'est alors que mon regard croisa le tien, déclanchant mon sourire, mais tes larmes. Celles-ci touchèrent mon cœur éteint telles des gouttes d'acides. Je m'enfuis, courrant le plus rapidement possible et en m'enfonçant dans les bois. Chaque animal tué recevait la rage que j'éprouvais pour moi-même.

_**14 Novembre 1918**_

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je suis retourné te voir la nuit suivante. J'ai repris ta main, te susurrant mon amour alors que tu hurlais de douleur. J'aurais tant voulu t'apaiser. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que le ventre plein et après un long moment d'hésitation je me risquais à t'embrasser. Erreur ! Tu t'éveillas, m'obligeant à me cacher dans un coin sombre de la chambre. Luttant contre le sommeil, tu empoignas un livre, celui que tu avais lu au mourrant que j'étais alors. Malgré le peu de netteté de ce souvenir, je te revoyais, j'entendais à nouveau ta douce voix me comptant l'amour selon Victor Hugo. J'aurais tant voulu connaître tes pensées, pour savoir pourquoi tu renvoyais le livre, le faisant voltiger jusqu'à mes pieds. Mais ton esprit semblait m'être fermé.

Je te suivais dans ton travail, t'observant de loin. Je n'aurais pas dû relâcher ma garde car Carlisle me trouva. M'emmenant jusqu'à la salle de garde, il défoula sa rage sur moi. Je méritais amplement d'être puni, j'avais été imprudent face à tous ces humains, mais surtout avec toi. Il me dévisagea durement et je ne protestais pas. Mon pouvoir télépathique nous permis de rester silencieux, mais jamais encore je n'avais subi pareilles remontrances.

C'est alors qu'une odeur familière, ton odeur, s'engouffra par la porte. Par réflexe, je me cachais derrière le battant alors que Carlisle prenait des dossiers.

« Edward, Edward, où est-tu ? », hurlas-tu, me fendant le cœur, le déchirant de tes larmes. J'aurais tant voulu te prendre dans mes bras, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Me voilà puni. Carlisle, lui, ne fut pas si sadique, et eu du mal à supporter l'intensité de nos peines.

Puis, tu perdis connaissance, et il te prit dans ses bras. Je ne bougeais pas, malgré mon envie de suivre, mais je n'aurais pas supporté ton réveil en face de moi, de nouveaux hurlements.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'appris par Carlisle que tu étais anémiée. Ton sang avait été vidé de son énergie par mon seul souvenir, alors que te ferait ma présence physique ? Je repérais un esprit connu, celui du jeune homme que j'avais vu en ville lors de la fête de l'armistice, celui là même qui avait sauvé la vie d'une foule et m'avait conduit jusqu'à toi. Je t'observais longuement à travers lui. Carlisle avait raison de s'inquiéter et je semblais t'obséder autant que tu m'obsédais. Tes sentiments pour moi étaient encore si forts ! Je ne savais que penser. Etre heureux que ça fût le cas ou anéanti que cela te fasse si mal ?

Après avoir confié à mon créateur ce que j'avais vu à travers l'esprit de l'infirmier, il me sourit, posa sa main sur mon épaule et sortit avec la ferme intention te donner des congés, il fallait que tu te reposes.

Après t'avoir fait ton injection, Jack, ton infirmier, n'avait pas à te surveiller. Tu dormais d'un sommeil artificiel, mais lourd et apaisé. Etant sûr que la dose était suffisante, Carlisle m'autorisa à rester près de toi cette nuit. Les rôles étaient inversés. Tu étais dans le lit où j'avais agonisé quelques mois plus tôt, et ta peau me paraissait aussi brûlante que la mienne l'avait été à l'époque.

Peu avant ton réveil, Carlisle vint me chercher : il me fallait partir. Jack te ramènerait bientôt dans ta chambre. J'y pénétrais avant toi et ramassais ton livre pour y glisser une nouvelle note, identique à la précédente. Puis je reparti chez Carlisle. Je passais des heures dans le bois à hurler avant de rentrer.

En fin d'après-midi, le ciel s'était couvert, je repartis donc vers l'hôpital. Je ne croisais personne dans les rues, tant la température était descendue. Carlisle sortait bientôt et j'avais à lui parler au plus vite avant de faire une bêtise. Comme pour me punir, ta voix retentit. Tu étais là, à l'entrée, à quelques mètres de moi. Ma nouvelle vision me permettait de voir parfaitement de loin. Ton visage m'apparaissait plus parfait encore que le souvenir que j'en avais. Ton sourire, tes yeux pétillants ranimaient ton visage, effaçant l'image triste et bouleversée que j'avais vue la veille. Oh, pourquoi avoir tourné ton regard vers moi, m'offrant ton expression la plus irrésistible !

Je préférais disparaître.

_**20 Novembre 1918**_

J'ai reparlé avec Carlisle. Il est triste de me voir si mal. Il m'a proposé de partir, de voyager. J'ai refusé, trop de gens ont besoin de lui ici. Je me demande cependant si ce n'est pas simplement une excuse. Je t'ai fait tant de mal, tu mérites mieux Bella, mieux qu'un monstre, qu'une coquille vide, un corps sans âme, au cœur à jamais éteint. Et puis cet infirmer nourrit les meilleurs sentiments à ton égard. Il saura prendre soin de toi, contrairement à moi qui te fais du mal du mal juste parce que je suis…

_**25 Novembre 1918**_

Bientôt dix jours que je ne t'ai vu, dix jours que je bloque comme je le peux les images de toi qui traversent l'esprit de Carlisle. C'est dur, je chasse beaucoup pour oublier ! Mais à quoi bon, j'ai renoncé à toi pour ton bien Bella. Je me leurre, je suis incapable de ne pas penser à toi. Je préfère casser ma plume que de ressasser tes images.

Je stoppais ma lecture, les pages arrachées s'arrêtant là. Aurais-je pu pleurer que je l'aurais fait. Il avait eu si mal ! Posant alors les feuilles près de ma tête, j'entamais le livre de cuir avec avidité.

_**25 Décembre 1918**_

Mon premier écrit dans ton cœur.

Le 13, après avoir sondé l'esprit de Carlisle qui m'apprit ton départ en vacances, je suis sorti dans le froid. Je pourrais aller le voir sans te croiser. Ce soir là, nous avons longuement parlé dans son bureau. Tu semblais avoir un peu guérit et les images que j'acceptais de voir dans sa tête me montraient des traits détendus et « vivants ». M'avais-tu oublié ? Il te vit par la fenêtre te promener dans le froid et ton image se grava dans mon esprit. Je prétextais avoir besoin d'air et partais. L'être humain passe à autre chose, laissant l'immortel seul et atterré, quoi de plus normal que d'avoir besoin d'air ?

Je mis ma veste et parti dans les tourbillons blancs. Je me tenais devant les grilles et scrutais la rue. Par où était-tu partie ? Ma vision dans cette tempête était handicapante et mon odorat inutile. Je ressentis tout à coup une drôle de chaleur. Tournant la tête, je vis une toute petite femme frêle. Son visage emmitouflé dans une grosse capuche de fourrure. Si près, son odeur humaine me perturba les narines et brûla anormalement ma gorge. Aussi ne fus-je pas surpris d'entendre la voix timide et douce de celle pour qui j'aurais tout donné. Je te rendis ton salut penaud. Je sentais presque mon cœur éteint rebattre.

Tu ne levas pas le nez, et parti dans la tempête. Me contraignant au trottoir d'en face, je te suivais, m'efforçant de marcher aussi doucement que toi, impassible. Cependant je te devançais rapidement et dû t'attendre un peu plus loin. J'ignorais où tu te rendais, il fallait donc que je t'attendes, et je l'aurais fait des années s'il l'avais fallu.

Tu passas le coin, avec ta démarche mal assurée et déséquilibrée, provoquée par ta grosse valise. Tu étais superbe. Perdu dans ma contemplation de ton visage pâle aux traits fatigués, je ne remarquais pas le petit tambour qui résonnait dans le silence. Cette petite musique était celle du sang affolé, ton sang ! Affolé ? Par quoi ? Qui ? Moi ! Mince !

M'avais-tu parlé ? Je ne pouvais en être certain, ne pouvant accéder à tes pensées.

Tu pressas le pas jusqu'à une grande bâtisse en briques rouge un peu vieillotte de plusieurs étages. Tu grimpa la volée de marches et manqua la dernière. Oh, comme j'aurais voulu te prendre dans mes bras, pour te relever, te rendre tes clés.

Ton regard, à moitié effrayé, à moitié incrédule, te rendait incroyablement belle. Tu rentras vite et, au plus haut du bâtiment, une lumière s'alluma quelques secondes plus tard. Je forçais la porte derrière toi et suivait ton parfum humecté de neige. C'était comme si la chaleur du corridor enflammait mes poumons, ma gorge. Tu étais si attirante ! Ma présence était un danger. Longuement, j'hésitais. Suivant ton odeur florale jusqu'à la porte de ton appartement. Je restais longtemps derrière le battant de bois. Ta fragrance empoisonnée chantait pour moi. Des images violentes me venaient sans que je ne puisse les arrêter et tant que je n'aurais pas plus de contrôle sur moi je ne pourrais rentrer. Pourtant, j'avais passé plusieurs nuits près de toi. Mais dans ton milieu, même les murs me renvoyaient à ton sang. C'est alors que je perçu le bruit d'un souffle régulier et une voix m'appela, brisant les griffes et les dents du monstre que j'étais.

« Edward, je t'aime… », souffla-tu d'une voix d'ange.

J'ouvrais ta porte avec plus de facilité que celle du bas. Ton lit, au fond de la pièce à droite était protégé d'un paravent en mousseline blanche. Je n'aperçu que ton ombre. Ma faim se cantonna dans un coin de ma gorge. Approchant, mon corps pourtant si agile depuis ma transformation, semblait se pétrifier un peu plus à chaque pas. M'agenouillant finalement à ton chevet, je pris ta main, soulagé de l'avoir enfin.

Tu t'éveillas dans un sursaut. Tu me prenais pour un rêve, il fut donc facile de rester vers toi. Ton regard plongea rapidement dans le mien. Un chocolat tendre, fondant, rencontrant le miel incandescent de mes nouvelles prunelles de vampire « sage ». Et je te promettais de ne plus jamais te laisser.

Le 14 au matin, lorsque tu t'éveillais après une nuit à me parler dans ton sommeil, tu as eu du mal à accepter ma présence dans le monde réel. Mais une fois admis, tu n'as pas mis longtemps à deviner ce que j'étais. Cela m'a beaucoup surpris et j'ai eu peur un instant que tu n'aies peur et me renvoie. J'ai entendu des pensées dirigées vers toi dans les escaliers. Il était sur le point de se déclarer et moi qui venait tout gâcher. Quel idiot, il aurait pu te rendre heureuse sans risquer ta vie ! Je me suis senti si égoïste, si idiot. Mais tu m'aimes et tu l'as congédié rapidement pour venir me rassurer.

Carlisle ne devait rien savoir de notre relation nouvelle. Il serait furieux. Aussi pendant le temps qui suivit je pris soin d'aller me rouler dans le bois après avoir passé du temps dans tes bras. Je me nourris bien pour être sur de ne pas céder à ton odeur qui continuait de m'envahir.

Hier, tu m'as raconté de drôles d'histoires sur la religion, des choses que j'ignorais et qui aujourd'hui me terrifient autant que moi-même. Mon âme est partie en enfer avant moi. Je suis damné. Comment puis-je t'imposer la présence d'un être damné ? Je suis un monstre et toi un ange. Un ange ! Me sauverais-tu ?

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me décider. Te demander ta main n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. L'union avec un démon, n'étais-ce pas le pire des sacrifices pour toi ? La preuve la plus évidente de mon égoïsme grandissant ? Et pourtant, même privé de mon âme et mon cœur resté silencieux, je t'aime. Je te donnerais mon cœur s'il pouvait encore battre pour toi. Je te donnerais mon âme si mon état ne m'en privait pas. Je te donnerais ma vie, à toi d'en disposer.

Je te demanderai en mariage ce soir. Mais si mes peurs se confirment et que tu préfères me fuir ? Survivrais-je ? Si la perspective de t'unir à un homme maudit te terrifiait ? Refuseras-tu ? M'abandonneras-tu ?

_**2 Janvier 1919**_

Une nouvelle année commence. C'est la première que je commence comme vampire et comme homme marié. Toi et moi nous sommes unis près d'un petit village désert en Indiana. Le prêtre aveugle ne connaissait rien de ma condition. Dans le cas contraire, il m'aurait sûrement mis dehors de sa chapelle. J'étais si heureux que tu sois là, souriante à mes côtés. Je te souhaite une longue vie ma Bella, je quitterais ce monde avec toi, quand le moment sera venu.

Cette nuit que nous avons passé, j'ai bien cru que je te perdrais. Mon envie de ton sang était si grande au creux de toi. Ton corps brûlant, palpitant sous le mien, ta peau douce électrisant la mienne à chaque mouvement. Mais c'était si bon ! Jamais je n'avais rien ressenti tant de choses, ça ne doit pas être possible pour un être humain d'en ressentir autant. Pourtant je t'ai meurtri et la vue de ta peau marquée de mes étreintes m'a terrifié. Pourrons-nous recommencer ? Serais-je moins dur avec toi, et accessoirement le mobilier ?

_**6 Janvier 1919**_

Sondant l'esprit de Carlisle, je t'ai vue défaillir, vomir. Avec moi tu sembles fiévreuse, maladive. Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter de ton état. Nos étreintes t'ont-elles fait tant de mal ? T'ai-je meurtri plus que ces marques violacées ne le montraient déjà ? Moi qui pensais que je devenais un être un peu plus respectable, je me suis encore une fois raconter des histoires. Je suis un monstre, un démon damné, condamné à faire du mal autour de lui pour l'éternité.

_**10 Janvier 1919**_

Je n'y tiens plus. Ta souffrance, ta douleur, je me dégoûte à nouveau et bien plus que lorsque je suis devenu ce monstre. Maintenant que je sais que je te détruis de mon amour. Alors j'ai été voir Carlisle pour lui parler de ton état. Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié la nouvelle de notre liaison. Il semblait heureux que mon moral se soit amélioré, mais maintenant qu'il en connaissait la raison, son regard devint féroce.

Mais très vite il voulut mettre les choses au point avec toi. Notre anneau autour de ton cou l'a choqué. Mais son cerveau de médecin a été plus vite. Enceinte ? Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Et pourtant… Ce soir nous avons vidé ton appartement pour te conduire chez Carlisle. Je ne sais comment tout cela va finir ma Bella, mais j'ai peur. Tu ne veux rien entendre pourtant. Tu risque ta vie pour un monstre, pour un clan de monstre qui a juré ta mort ma Bella. Je ne peux aller contre ton choix mais tu ne pourras aller contre le mien et nous partirons ensemble si tel doit être le cas.

_**17 Janvier 1919**_

J'ai entendu la voix de ce petit monstre qui grandit en toi. J'avais beau la haïr de te faire tant souffrir, cette petite a l'air douce et sage, comme toi. Démons que nous sommes, hérésies vivantes, nous n'avons pas le droit de te faire tant souffrir. J'aurais dû laisser Jack se déclarer et t'emporter loin de moi et de ta mort prochaine. Carlisle te fait boire du sang et ton état semble s'améliorer un peu, mais tu es si faible et elle si forte. Tiens bon Bella, tout ira bien ! J'ai beau essayer de m'en persuader également je ne veux pas te perdre.

_**2 Février 1919**_

Notre fille Renesmée est née cette nuit. Elle t'a fait tant de mal que tu allais mourir. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à te perdre. Carlisle s'est occupé de tes blessures et moi de ta gorge. Ton sang était si doux, si sucré que j'ai eu du mal à m'arrêter, mais, pensant à ta vie, j'ai retiré mes dents de ta gorge. Tu t'es mise à hurler, j'ai eu si mal de te voir ainsi, je me sentais si monstrueux, mais tu vas vivre ma Bella, et avec moi à jamais.

_**5 Février 1919**_

Te voilà éveillée, et tu es resplendissante. Nessie est heureuse de te connaître. Je suis heureux que tout finisse bien. J'ai cru que tu m'en voudrais mais tu as des gestes sans retenue envers moi qui me plaises et qui te plaises aussi. Tes pensées me sont toujours inaccessibles et je n'ose plus scruter tes prunelles devenues rubis pour déceler quelque chose. Nessie nous montre ses images par toucher. Elle est si douce, si pleine de vie. Ce soir, nous serons seuls tout les deux amour, Carlisle emmène Renesmée en forêt voir les étoiles. Il t'adore comme sa propre fille, et se sent grand-père un peu tôt.

Je finissais ma lecture sur ces mots persuadée d'une chose, ma nouvelle vie serait merveilleuse.

***************************************************************************

En espérant que ça vous a plu^^

Merci de laisser un pti mot, gentil, méchant, qui veut rien dire !

Bizz à bientôt on espère, Clochette et Lolita


End file.
